Big Time Traumatized
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: Jo has a traumatic experience that may jeopardize her relationships with her friends. Especially Kendall. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Hero

**Author's note: Yes this is Jo and Logan. Now before you go all crazy on me, saying, "Jo is suppose to be with Kendall! Grrr!" I know this. This story is not a couple story, while it may seem like it a LOT at times. Trauma is a dangerous thing, and you can't control what it does to you.**

**I'll be honest, I don't know if this is actually possible in real life. The rescue, the trauma. But I made it possible in my story so, sorry if I'm altering the laws of the world here.**

**But I'm totally with you, Jo is meant for Kendall, and I just wanted this be a Jo and Logan FRIENDSHIP building story, that is all. Jo doesn't spend enough time with the other guys of BTR, which is why I did this. But don't worry, there are tons of Jo and Kendall goodness in here too, lots of drama! :D**

**No slash, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hero

_**"I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. I'm falling off the edge today. I am just a man, not superhuman. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate."**_

"How could you?" She screamed at her lover, hurt and rage in her voice.

"Maybe if you'd stop screaming at me, I'd tell you!" He shot back.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought we had something together! I thought I. . . ." She trailed off.

"You thought you what Rachel? Huh?" He inquired bitterly.

"I thought I actually _loved_ you!"

Kendall grimaced at the word shot from his girlfriends' mouth towards someone else. He stood at the side while she argued with the most cocky, self-absorbed, vain, annoying man on earth.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked, slightly softer than her previous yelling.

He sighed, "Look, it's not you okay? I just. . . .We're not getting anywhere." He stated, annoyed.

"How do you know? You never took the chance to talk to me!" She yelled. A cold wind blew through the air, and she pulled her small, thin jacket closer to her body.

He walked closer to where she was standing at the stone edge of the roof, her back was to the city just below them. "Well I'm sorry if I have classes to go to and a job that pays for all the pretty clothes and jewelery and junk _you_ like!" He said.

"I have classes too you know! And I have a job as well! I work just as hard as you do! And yet, I still have time for you when _you_ want to hang out! I'm in the exact same position as you are. The only difference is that _I_ didn't go and make out with my co worker!"

He was standing in front of her, both facing each other as the city bustled about to her right. "Look, I'm sorry," His voice was soft, but carried no sense of regret or remorse. "It's nothing against you. She just gets me you know? I can be myself around her."

"And you can't be yourself around me?"

He sighed frustratingly and flung his head back. "See this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you wouldn't understand!" He yelled, then lowered his voice slightly, "I think it's better if we just see other people."

She stared at him with hurt filled and teary eyes. "Drake."

"And cut!" The director shouted from his seat. "Check the grate. That's a wrap people!" All the crew packed up and started piling out through the stairwell doors.

Kendall let out a huge, over-dramatized sigh of relief and ran over to his girlfriend, the guys following.

He and his friends were watching Jo shoot a scene for her show 'New Town High'. He was suppose to be hanging out with Jo at the Palm Woods, when she got the call to come back in.

They were shooting on the roof of a relatively old, 30 story apartment building. It had cracks all throughout the hard cement and there were even chips and small gaps in the stone railing that fenced the edge. Kendall had doubts is was very safe, but the producers had just been able to get permission to use it and they were anxious to get it done.

Kendall wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of their time together being cut short, so Jo asked her directors if she would be allowed to bring some of her friends along. After a great deal of pleading, they reluctantly agreed on the condition that they stay absolutely quiet during shooting. This was proving quite difficult for Kendall seeing as his girlfriend had previously just confessed her love in the scene, for the person he despised more than anything; Jett Stetson.

Kendall was growing increasingly more irritated the longer they were there. He was anxious to get back to the Palm Woods and hang out with Jo, and the air was particularly chilly that day, especially on the roof. Everyone was wearing jackets, but his jacket wasn't exactly the warmest. He was really kicking himself now for not listening to Logan when he suggested to bring a warmer one.

"That was awesome!" Carlos shouted to Jo as they neared where she and Jett were standing, up against the railing-like stone along the edge of the roof.

"Yeah you were great Jo!" James exclaimed, while Logan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She said simply.

"So what's going to happen next? Will she take him back? Will she find someone else?" Carlos asked as he and James stared her down with eager eyes. Logan and Kendall shook their heads fondly at the sight, and Jo let out a chuckle. Carlos started bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

"Uh Carlos I don't think you should be doing that, this building doesn't exactly look like it's in the best shape." Logan said worriedly.

"Oh pshhh, come on Logan, it's not like I'm doing cartweels or backflips." Carlos stated.

"You just worry too much." James said as he slung an arm around Logan's shoulders. "Now," He turned back to Jo expectantly. "Does she take him back?"

"I think what you mean to say is, will he go back to _her_." Jett stated, slinging an arm around Jo's shoulders with a cocky grin on his face.

Kendall glared at him, then slowly pulled Jo away and imitated the action. "Well _I_ think she was right to dump him, he was a loser low-life that didn't deserve her in the least anyways." He said, shooting Jett a cocky grin of his own.

"Or maybe," Jett started, and pulled Jo back to him. "She simply just wasn't doing enough in the relationship. But don't worry, I have a feeling he can be a _very_ forgiving man if he wants to be." He said smoothly as he leaned in close to Jo's face.

At this, Kendall grabbed Jo back. "Yeah I doubt that." He said simply as he scrunched up his nose. They glared at each other and Jett grabbed Jo's free arm and tugged her, Kendall tugged back and they broke out into a game of tug-a-war with Jo.

"Guys?" Jo said as she was being pulled around, stumbling at being yanked every which way.

"Guys?" James tried, no response.

"Guys!" James, Carlos and Logan screamed at them, and the two jumped and dropped Jo's arms with such force that it flung her back and she stumbled up against the railing. The stone was old and worned down, and it crumbled at the added weight, breaking away, leaving a gap in its place and letting Jo fall straight through.

"Jo!" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan screamed in horror and they all ran up in a line along the railing, Jett on one end with Kendall to his left, and James on the other end.

"Don't touch the railing!" Logan yelled, and they all stopped before they were up against it. Jett stood there beside Kendall in shock. The boys looked over the edge tentatively, careful not to touch it. Then suddenly, a blur swan dove right off through the gap in the stone. They all watched in shock, craning their heads over the edge to see their two friends falling to certain doom.

* * *

><p>Everything felt like it was in slow motion as the building flew past Jo. With the wind forcing her hair past her face, she watched, absentmindedly as the boys on the roof above her, gathered in the spot she had been previously standing. Her mind was somewhere else though. <em>'I fell.'<em> She realized. She fell for what seemed like an eternity.

_'What happened? I was standing just now, and now I'm not. The railing, it must have broke away when I bumped into it.' _She thought to herself as tears made their way down her cheeks, _'I'm falling. I fell off the roof. How big was it? 30 stories. You can't survive a 30 story fall can you? I'm going to die. I wonder what it feels like to die._ _Will it hurt?_

_What will happen to the show if I died? Will they cancel it, or just replace me? What will happen to my co stars, and friends. Camille, my best friend. How will she handle it? What about Kendall, and dad? What will happen to them?' _Her head was reeling as it filled with all these thoughts.

* * *

><p>He only had one thing on his mind; <em>'Catch.'<em> He out-stretched his arms in front of him and dove off the building just like he would a diving board into the pool. Then he swiftly swung them back to his sides in a swimming motion to gain more momentum. He zoomed downward faster ever so slightly and continued to fall head first, not taking his eyes off his target.

* * *

><p><em>'Why didn't they realize the stone was so old?'<em> she thought, _'It's not safe for people to be living in there. Hadn't anyone gone up there and seen all the cracks? How could such a safety hazard go so long unnoticed?'_

But Jo's thoughts were interrupted when she saw something approaching her, from the roof. _'Did they drop something?'_ She guessed, but as the figure came closer, it started to take the shape of a person. _'Jett?. . . .Kendall?'_

She didn't have long after to continue her guessing as the figure wrapped his arms around her waist and up her back. She naturally wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his right shoulder squeezing her eyes shut, still in shock and utterly confused as to what was happening. The strong shoulder holding her soon became damp as more tears streamed down her face and she began to tremble.

* * *

><p>He sped past the building. Bricks and the balconies of the fire escape beside him flying by. He vaguely mapped out what he was going to do, how this was going to go. But his main focus was on his target.<p>

Finally, he caught up, he reached it. He wrapped both arms around her briefly, squeezing her comfortingly. Then, feeling two arms around his neck in response, reached out his left arm. He caught a balcony railing and they both stopped falling immediately.

But the stop was too sudden, it pulled at his arm while the weight of his own and that of his catch weighed him down, and he heard a crack. A small cry of pain escaped his mouth but he quickly stifled it.

_'Dislocated.'_ He deduced. His left shoulder was dislocated. But he couldn't worry about that now, he fought the pain as best he could.

* * *

><p>They watched in horror from the roof as the second figure raced for Jo, crushed by the fact that they were falling to the busy, hard concrete below. They would die. That thought was weighing them down to the core. Their friends were going to die. Tears filled each and every one of their eyes and began to blur their vision. They squeezed their eyes shut in an attempt to block out the thoughts.<p>

Suddenly a small cry of pain pulled them out of their grief and they all looked over to see their friends hanging from a balcony fire escape. They felt something they thought they'd never feel again; Hope.

"They're alive!" Carlos screamed and he jumped up and down as he grabbed his friends shoulders who were standing on either end of him. The momentum of Carlos' jumping caused Kendall to lose his balance and he stumbled back into Jett, pushing him into the weak stone and it crumbled again against his weight, allowing him to fall through. Kendall reached out to try to grab him but fell short, and Jett fell just like Jo.

* * *

><p>The scream startled Jo but it didn't last long, he was trying to fight the pain. She was disoriented and scared, and still couldn't tell who was holding her, who had saved her. But she could tell he was trying to be strong.<p>

"Jo? Are you alright?" The voice was breathless and strained with pain, but also calm and concerned. She knew it right away.

_'Logan?' _She realized, and nodded to his question. She could hear his heavy, hitched breathing, and grunts. He was in pain. _He_ wasn't alright. She tightened her grip on him and continued to tremble in fear, her tears never ceasing through her sealed eyes.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Jo it's okay. I've got you. You're going to be alright, I promise." Logan soothed.

They could vaguely hear yelling above them, but Jo didn't dare take her face out of his shoulder or open her eyes.

Small cement chunks suddenly rained down at least, three feet away from them. Logan looked up, then spoke calmly but breathlessly, pain in his voice. "Jo, wrap your legs around me, and hold on as tight as you can okay? Can you do that for me?" He spoke step by step like he was explaining it to a small child, calm and clear.

Jo nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them behind his back, then she shifted her grip and tightened once more. She slowly felt Logan's hand leave her back and her fear raised to its highest, as she tried to tighten her grip even more.

* * *

><p>Terror was the only thing Jett knew anymore. He was falling, and he was going to die. He had forgotten everything that had happened. He had forgotten why he was falling. That the railing of that stupid old building broke for the second time in under ten minutes.<p>

He forgot about the show, and his fame and fortune. He forgot about trying to get Jo to go out with him and his rivalry with Kendall. He forgot about making Jo fall off the building, and he forgot about seeing Jo and one of Kendall's friends hanging off a balcony.

He forgot about Kendall bumping into him and the railing breaking behind him, sending him off the ledge, and he forgot about Kendall trying to grab him and missing by an inch. He was falling to his death. All he knew was the falling feeling.

In his daze, he could vaguely feel something wrap around his right wrist, then all realization shot back to him when the force of the sudden stop caught up with him. _'I'm not falling anymore? I'm. . . . .Hanging? But how? What happened?'_ A scream urged him to look up.

* * *

><p>Another small cry of pain escaped Logan's lips, this one a lot harder to suppress, as more weight yanked on his injured arm. But he pushed it aside and looked down to where he held Jett firmly around the wrist.<p>

Jett couldn't believe it. There was Kendall's friend holding Jo and hanging onto the balcony. _'He caught me?'_ Jett questioned,_ 'He caught me. But, how-. . . . . .he. . . .Kendall's friend, what's-his-name, caught me, in mid air! How is that possible? He's so puny, and he's carrying me! I always thought he was so tiny and weak, the weakest of Kendall's friends. But his grip, it seems relentless! How is this possible?'_

All these thoughts were swimming around, but one nagged at him the most and refused to let up, _'Why? Why would he save me? I've been nothing but mean to him and his friends! But he saved me. He actually saved my life!'_

"Hey!" Logan's yell pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" He repeated. It seems he had been trying to get his attention this whole time.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Jett answered back somewhat breathless, still flabbergasted by what was happening.

Logan gave him a short, quick nod and began assessing the situation. The fire escape was oddly designed. It zig-zagged all the way down. First a balcony jutting outwards, then one inwards, and so on. None of them lined up. This was going to be difficult.

The one they were hanging from was outwards, and the one below them was still a fair ways from them. There wasn't a lot of options on how to get over to it.

"Hey, Jo? How ya doin'?" Logan asked concernedly. She hadn't made a sound since he caught her.

She was shaking slightly in pure terror, and tried to let out a small hum in response but it came out as a whimper.

"Everything's going to be okay Jo. I've got you, you're going to be fine. Just hold on tight alright?"

She nodded, shifting her grip and tightening again.

He looked back down. "Jett!" He called, once Jett looked back up at him he continued. "Think you could be ready to grab the ledge?" He gestured with his chin to the balcony below, a few feet away from them.

Jett followed he gaze and nodded in understanding. "Yeah." He yelled back.

Logan sent him another nod. Then he started swinging his right arm back and forth, trying to get Jett closer to the balcony, while fighting against the pain shooting through his left shoulder. He swung his hardest and Jett gripped the top metal railing, then positioned his feet in between the poles going along from the top railing to the grate floor.

Seeing him stable, Logan let go of his arm and Jett climbed over the railing in one smooth motion, then went down to his knees to rest and catch his breath. Logan then brought his now free hand to rub Jo's back soothingly for a moment.

He looked up at the roof again, seeing his friends watching them in hope and fear. He looked along the building then to where the balcony Jett was on, then back up at his friends. "Tenth floor. Room. . .Seven I think." He yelled up at them. They nodded in understanding and bolted away from the edge.

He let out a sigh of relief, before feeling a slightly more violent tremble from Jo. "Shhhh, everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

Then he brought his arm to the grated floor of the balcony he clung to, found a position to grip, and swung forward like on monkey bars, relieving his injured shoulder. He hung there on his good arm for a moment to give his other shoulder a rest, then, tentatively brought it up and repeated the motion, grunting in pain as he did so.

Two more swings and they were hanging over the balcony, his bad shoulder clinging to the grated floor above them while his other arm was around Jo once more.

"Jo, we're over the balcony now. But I have to let go of the grate. We're going to fall for a little bit okay?" He heard her whimper and felt her shift her grip again. "Don't worry I've got you. I'm not gonna let you go alright? I promise, I won't let you fall." He said as his grip around her tightened.

He waited for her to nod, then let go of the grate, quickly wrapping his other arm around her. He landed on his feet and the force shook the balcony, also causing Jo to let out a tiny scream.

He rubbed her back. "Shh shh it's okay. I've got you Jo, I've got you. You're okay." He soothed as he crouched down to set her down against the railing. She was sitting up, her back leaning against it, and her arms slid down from around his neck to his arms, her grip never loosening on the black fleece of his jacket.

He looked back behind him to where Jett was also leaning up against the railing, breathing hard. "You alright?" He called as he scanned him over. He was fine, Logan deduced, and once Jett nodded, Logan turned back to Jo, who was also breathing hard and trembling, with tear stained cheeks. She was watching him but her eyes were still filled with tears of fear.

"Jo honey, it's okay now. It's okay. You're safe now. I need you to do one more thing for me though okay? Can you focus just for a second?" He asked as he rubbed her arms up and down. She nodded and focused on him as he held her face, looking her in the eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain anywhere?" He asked calmly, he could see in her eyes, she was going into shock. Her gaze was becoming more distant.

"N-no." She finally spoke through her fear. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Logan let out a big, audible sigh of relief and carefully slid his jacket off to wrap it around her shoulders, then took a seat beside her on her right side, and pulled her close with his good arm.

She lay resting on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt around his right arm tightly. She buried her face into his chest and began to cry quietly, shaking despite Logan's warm jacket around her shoulders and the close contact. Fear and sobs wracked her entire body.

His hand rubbed Jo's head soothingly. "It's okay now. You're safe, I've got you. Everything's okay." He breathed soothingly. They sat there for a little while, Jo crying into his chest, him stroking her head, Jett watching, still a bit taken aback by the events but relieved, and all of them breathing heavily, still trying to catch their breath.

If someone ignorant to what had just occurred, saw them, they'd assume they had just run a marathon or something, with all the heavy breathing. Jo had been scared to death along with Jett, but Jett also had to pull himself over the balcony railing.

Logan was in the worst shape. He had carried Jo for a long period of time, and had caught Jett in the air. Then having to swing around on his dislocated shoulder while still holding Jo, he was severely exhausted.

The sliding glass door of the balcony swung open then, and Kendall stood panting in the doorway, Carlos and James and a very confused woman standing behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlos asked through gasps of air.

James was clutching his cell phone in his right hand with white knuckles, as if it was his life line. "We called 9-1-1 on our way down." He breathed out.

Kendall eyed Jo worriedly, but before he could ask, Logan answered his unspoken question.

"They're okay." He said breathlessly, speaking for both Jo and Jett. He used his chin to gesture to Jett, "He's a little shaken up, but no injuries." Then he turned back to Jo. "She's in shock. But she's not hurt, she's okay."

Kendall ran up beside them and the overwhelming relief brought him to his knees. "Jo." He breathed with a cracking voice. He reached out to touch her arm, but the contact made her flinch and whimper, pulling herself more into Logan and tightening her grip on his right arm. Kendall was shocked and looked to Logan for help.

"Shh shh, it's okay Jo, it's only Kendall." He tried, but she continued to shake and her grip was as tight as ever. He turned back to Kendall who was staring at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Just give her some time." He whispered. Kendall reluctantly nodded and watched his shaking girlfriend in concern. They could all hear the sirens approaching in the distance.

"Help is coming." Kendall said in a soft, but determined voice. "It's going to be okay Jo." He watched as Logan continued petting Jo, and seeing her relax a little at the soothing action, became slightly more at ease. She seemed to stop shaking now and her breathing had finally returned to a normal pace, but Logan continued his soothing strokes along her smooth golden hair. She was is good hands.

Kendall turned to James and Carlos who were still standing in the doorway with wide eyes, James still clutching his phone. They were still terrified at what just happened.

"Guys, it's okay now." Logan said. As if reading Kendall's mind, he too saw that they were still stuck in their terror. But those words seemed to snap them out of it. They both shook their heads to clear the remaining haze, then walked closer, sitting down in front of Logan, Jo and Kendall, cross-legged.

"Where's that woman?" Kendall asked, finally realizing that the woman who lived in the apartment that the balcony they were all gathered on was attached to, was no longer standing there.

"She went to flag down the ambulance." James informed, then realized he still had his phone in a death grip and quickly put it back in his pocket.

Kendall nodded and they sat there in silence for a while, still trying to catch their breath and fully grasp the situation.

Logan was exhausted beyond belief. It was getting harder and harder just to stay awake at this point. But he knew that he couldn't pass out now. The paramedics still had to look them all over even though there was nothing severely wrong except for Logan's shoulder.

They also had to get back to the hotel, and for some reason, Jo couldn't let go of Logan, not even for Kendall. So Logan knew that in her current condition, it wouldn't be wise to separate her from him just yet. Logan had to stay conscious for Jo.

"How did you know what room it was?" Jett finally broke the silence. He had finally been able to regulate his breathing and piece together everything that had just occurred.

All attention was now on him as he stared through the open door into the apartment, then he looked to Logan. "All you did was look at the building. How did you know?" They were all slightly stunned by the sudden question, but soon softened after a minute or two.

"That's our Logie." Carlos stated softly with a huge grin on his face. "He's a genius! He's the smartest guy I know!"

"_Sometimes._" James emphasized. "Though I'm not sure how diving off the roof of a 30 story building head first is very smart." He said as he ruffled Logan's hair.

Logan's face turned bright red and he lightly pushed James' hand away smiling shyly. Jett just watched the friends in some lingering confusion.

"We should go wait in the lobby, it'll be easier for the paramedics." Logan suggested, trying to take the attention off of him. He leaned forward, Jo moving in the action as well, still firmly pressed against his chest.

He moved his right arm up to hold her left, which was still gripping his right arm just above his elbow, and slowly guided her up until they were both standing, his left arm gently pressed against her back. He shifted the jacket on her shoulders, pulling it tightly around her.

Everyone else followed suit, and James and Carlos started walking back through the door to the apartment while Jett started to walk in their direction. Logan stood there for a while, his left shoulder pulsing in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the wave of pain to subside at least a little.

"You're hurt." Kendall noticed with a worried voice. He hadn't moved from his spot beside Logan and Jo yet, and he wasn't one to be fooled easily, especially when it came to the safety and well-being of his friends.

His voice caught the attention of the others and James and Carlos stopped in their tracks just in the doorway, then turned around with concerned eyes fixed on Logan.

Jett was stopped just behind Kendall, his eyes filled with more confusion as he stared at Logan. _'He's hurt? When did that happen? Did he carry us like that? How could someone do that? It's impossible!'_

Logan tried to hide it. "I'll be fine." He said to ease their worry, but his voice was strained and full of pain. To avoid more confrontation though, he started walking, leading Jo as well, his right arm tightly holding her left. One step. Two. But then he felt a hand on his right shoulder, and he had to stop.

"Logan. . ." Kendall said with more worry than before. Logan sighed heavily then turned slightly to see him out of the corner of his eye.

Logan knew there was no hiding now. "My shoulder. It's dislocated." He admitted like it was no big deal, nodding to his left shoulder. Though he saw the concern raise in his friends' eyes, they weren't buying his act. Jett just looked shocked.

But Logan brushed off their concern and continued to lead Jo past James and Carlos and through the apartment. Kendall, James and Carlos exchanged worried looks then quickly followed after them, Jett trailing behind them.

_**"I need a Hero, to save me now. I need a Hero to save me now. I need a Hero to save my life, a Hero will save me, just in time."**_** - 'Hero' by Skillet**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Author's note: Long and boring. Sorry.**

**I don't know exactly how shock works, so this is what I did. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Aftermath

_**"It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breath into me at last."**_

Out in the hallway Jo's pace seemed to drag. Her shock was slowing her down and she was in no condition to be walking around yet. So Logan stopped and shifted the jacket that was loosely around her shoulders making sure it wouldn't fall off.

Then he took her right arm and slung it around his neck. His right arm went behind her knees while his left supported her back, and he picked her up, holding her bridal style. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his left shoulder ignited with a fiery force, then continued walking towards an elevator.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, they finally caught up with them and Kendall and James were walking along side of Logan while Carlos and Jett walked closely behind them.

"The sirens are closer, they must be just outside. Come on." Logan said, though he was still breathing heavily and his voice was strained. They reached the elevator and James started frantically pushing the down button repeatedly, not talking his eyes off Logan.

"Logan you're hurt! You shouldn't be carrying Jo, you could make it worse!" Kendall lectured. His worry was raising as was James' and Carlos'.

The doors opened and everyone quickly scrambled in. Carlos being in front of the controls, mimicked James and frantically pushed the main floor button.

"Logan seriously, that can't be good for your shoulder." James said.

"Let Kendall carry Jo." Carlos more demanded than suggested. Logan nodded and Kendall held his arms out to take his girlfriend. But as Logan started to pull her away from him, she tightened her grip around him with both arms and started to shake again.

"Jo it's okay!" Kendall said desperately, but she pulled herself as close to Logan as she possibly could.

"Jo it's Kendall!" James tried, just as desperate. But she didn't respond to anyone.

Kendall looked at Logan with a mixture of hurt, worry and remorse in his eyes. He was hurt that his girlfriend seemed to be scared of his very touch. He was worried about Jo, why was she acting like this? He was also worried about Logan, his shoulder was injured, and he shouldn't be adding extra weight to it. And he felt remorse because he couldn't relieve Logan of the extra weight on his bad shoulder, he couldn't help him.

"It's okay." Logan said. "I'll only have to carry her until we reach the ambulance and they check her up anyways." He said in an attempt to ease their worry. They all reluctantly nodded and Kendall looked back to Jo. She was tightly gripping Logan's shirt, but she stopped shaking again, he felt slightly relieved.

"She'll be more responsive once the shock wears off." Logan informed, and Kendall looked at him with worried eyes. Logan gave him a reassuring smile and Kendall nodded in response.

Finally, they reached the first floor and the doors opened. The woman who lived in the apartment they were in, was standing there talking to a paramedic, another one standing beside him and nodding along with her story.

She turned around and was about to lead the two up to her apartment when she caught sight of Kendall and the others in the elevator. "There!" She yelled pointing to the elevator and started running up to them.

Kendall and the others walked towards her and the men and they met halfway in the middle of the lobby.

"Who fell?" The man she was talking to asked. Kendall, James and Carlos all backed away leaving Logan, Jo and Jett in the middle of the man's sights.

"They did." Kendall said pointing to them.

The man nodded. "Alright. Come with me." He said and he and his partner led them outside and towards the ambulance, Logan and Jett trailing them, and Kendall, James and Carlos trailing Logan and Jett. The woman tentatively followed behind.

The ambulance's back doors were opened and the first man gestured Logan to set Jo on the edge. Logan nodded and gingerly set her down, then adjusted the jacket, pulling it closer around her. He sat down beside her on her left side, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and she gripped his shirt while her left arm went around his back and clutched at the back of his shirt.

The second man gestured for Jett to sit down beside him. Then both men pulled out mini flashlights and started looking them over. The first man looked at Jo first as the second looked over Jett, pointing the flashlights in their eyes and feeling around their neck and limbs for any injuries. The guys just watched in concern and fear while the woman watched with concern.

The first man went to touch Jo's neck to feel for injuries but she flinched and pulled into Logan. "Don't touch her, she's really scared." Logan said as he held her close and gave her a comforting squeeze, and the man nodded.

"Now what exactly happened?" The first man asked as they worked.

"The railing on the roof broke." Logan informed.

"Someone should really have that looked at." Jett added bitterly.

"She fell first." Logan continued. "She was pretty scared and she's in shock. But I don't think she's hurt." He said looking at Jo. He started rubbing her arm up and down soothingly with his right hand as his left arm rested in his lap.

"He jumped off." Carlos chimed in, everyone looked at him and he nodded to Logan. "He jump off the roof after Jo." He said in somewhat of a daze, reliving the events.

"He saved her." Kendall added quietly. He looked at Logan who was still watching Jo, rubbing her arm and, blushing a little. A ghost of a smirk crossed Kendall's face at that.

The men shared shocked and amazed looks, then nodded. "Well she doesn't seem to be injured. Just in shock." The man said as he finished Jo's inspection. "Just like your friend here said." He nodded to Logan who then looked up at him.

The man smirked as Logan blushed a little harder then looked down when his friends shot him proud smiles. The woman let a small, warm smile break out on her face.

"Did you even fall off of the roof?" The second man asked as he finished looking over Jett. He looked at him incredulously with a hint of annoyance in his face, thinking that they were lying and wasting his time.

"That stupid railing broke when I touched it. Just like it did when she fell." Jett replied with annoyance in his voice.

"After Logan caught Jo. . . ." Kendall continued somewhat distant. Like Carlos, it was as if he was finally realizing exactly what happened, and the amazement was just hitting him, hitting all of them. "Jett fell. I tried to catch him but. . . ." He shook his head. "So he fell and. . . ." He trailed off again and everyone was quiet for a while as they tried to wrap their minds around what happened next. The paramedics exchanged confused looks.

"Well you're perfectly fine." The second medic said. "I can't even find a scratch. You're a lucky man." He said patting him on the back. "Not a lot of people can say that they fell off of the roof of a 30 story building and survived without a scratch! Not to mention any emotional damage. How the heck did you manage that?"

"He caught me." Jett replied, and looked at Logan who was still staring at the ground. The medics' eyes widened and then they too looked at Logan, astonishment and disbelief all over their faces.

"Why don't you take her," The first medic started gesturing to Jo. "And go stand over there with your friends so I can look him over?" He gestured to Kendall and the others.

"She won't leave his side." Carlos informed the man as Jett stood up and joined them where they were standing slightly off to the side.

The medic looked at Jo, she was staring straight ahead, her eyes were somewhere else, but she was gripping Logan's shirt with her right hand while her left was gripping his back.

He nodded to the guys then began his check up on Logan with the flashlight just as he had with Jo, then feeling around his neck. He moved down slowly and brushed up against his shoulders, causing Logan to hiss in pain.

"His shoulder is dislocated!" Kendall blurted out. Despite just talking about it moments ago, it seems they had all suddenly forgotten about Logan's injured shoulder as they were retelling their story of the previous events.

The medic nodded. "Alright. Logan was it?" Logan nodded. "Alright Logan, I'll try to be gentle." He continued his inspection gently and carefully, making sure there was nothing else wrong.

Then he moved back up to his shoulder, poking it gently in different spots and mentally noting all the points that made Logan wince. "Well it's not bad enough to need a trip to the hospital, but I'll have to pop it back in. Think you can be strong for a little longer Logan?" Logan nodded and the medic nodded back then took his shoulder gently, positioning his hands correctly. "Ready?" Logan nodded again, and closed his eyes, bracing himself. "1. . .2. . ." *Crack*.

Logan tried his hardest to keep from screaming. His friends were watching and he still held Jo and didn't want to scare her more. But his hardest proved to not be good enough as he still let a cry of pain escape his lips.

His friends instinctively jumped forward, every bone in their bodies screaming at them to protect their friend. He managed to send them a small smile and a nod with pained eyes, and they reluctantly stopped themselves before they yanked Logan away from the person trying to help him.

The woman brought her hand to her mouth in horror. But Jo seemed unfazed.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. The medic still held his shoulder and gestured to his partner to grab something. The second man went into the back of the ambulance and returned with some cloth, handing it to the first medic. He tied it around Logan's neck and carefully lifted his arm into the sling.

"Okay," The first medic breathed. "Other than the dislocated shoulder you're exhausted. You've exerted your body far past its limits. I'm surprised it hasn't given out completely yet. But you're gonna be okay as long as you get lots of rest." He turned to Kendall and the others. "You make sure he rests okay?" They nodded, relieved that everyone was fine now, for the most part. The medics nodded to the boys with encouraging smiles, then started packing up.

The guys approached Logan and Jo, Kendall standing on Logan's left while James stood on Jo's right, and Carlos in front of them. Kendall carefully held Logan, one hand on his back and the other underneath his arm and sling, while James tentatively put his hands out in front of Jo, not touching her but making sure he'd be ready to catch her and Logan if Logan's body did give out then and there. Carlos stood in front of them doing the same.

Logan still held Jo with all of his remaining strength and lead her off the back of the ambulance, Kendall helping him. The second his feet hit the ground they felt like jelly, but he pushed through it and he remained standing. Then Kendall lead them to their previous spots while holding onto Logan carefully, and they all turned around to see the medics off.

The medics finished packing up and stood in front of the boys. "Now make sure you get lots of rest and keep that arm in the sling for at least a week." The first medic instructed. "Be extra careful not to bump your shoulder or move it around while it heals." The boys nodded to the first medics' instructions.

"As for her." He turned his eyes to Jo. "The shock shouldn't last for more than a day. If she doesn't snap out of it today don't worry. She should be fine after a good night's sleep. Just try not to agitate her. Make sure she's not in any situation that would scare her even more."

The boys nodded again and the medic gave them a warm smile. "And no more falling _or_ jumping off roofs okay?" They all gave small smiles at his joke, then he looked at Logan. "You're a very brave young man. I've never heard of a case where a person jumped off a roof to save another. And succeeded in saving two people!" Logan blushed then looked down. "Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you." He finished.

Kendall patted Logan gently on the back. "We know." He said warmly. James and Carlos were beaming with ear-to-ear grins across their faces. Jett just looked down guiltily.

The medic nodded. "Alright, well we better get going."

"Thank you for everything." Logan said.

"Yeah, thanks so much." Kendall said.

The medics nodded and got in their truck. They sent the boys friendly salutes then drove away, leaving the boys standing outside the apartment building. They turned around to go back inside, when they caught sight of the woman who was watching them with concerned eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing you ma'am." Logan said.

The woman's eyes grew warm. "Is everyone okay then?" She asked. After receiving nods from everyone she sighed in relief, bringing a hand to her chest. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks for your help. We're okay now." Kendall said. The woman nodded and they all went inside. There, the woman left them in the small, empty lobby with a smile, then they carefully made their way to the seats lining the lobby.

Kendall helped Logan sit while Logan helped Jo. Then Kendall fell into the seat beside Logan, Jett beside him. James sat next to Jo with Carlos beside him, and they were silent for a while, the only sound being Logan's heavy breathing.

"I'd better call mom and tell her what happened." Kendall finally said. "She can pick us up." After receiving nods from the others, he got up, took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial while walking a bit away from the guys for some privacy, leaving them in a silence again.

"I'm thirsty." Carlos finally blurted out.

"There's a vending machine right over there." James pointed out annoyedly.

"Oh yeah." Carlos said and he stood up. "Anyone want anything? Logan?"

"Maybe. . .Some water." He breathed, he was getting weaker. But he had to stay awake until Jo snapped out of her shock or she could get worse.

Carlos nodded then waited for the others' answers. They all nodded in agreement and he took off for the vending machine. They watched him as he walked to the other side of the lobby, then turned to Kendall who seemed to be trying to calm down an obviously hysterical Mrs. Knight.

James and Logan smirked as they watched the display slunked in their seats, then James turned his head to Logan. "How are you doing?"

Logan turned his head to face him. "I'll be fine." He breathed, sending a weak, reassuring nod.

James looked at him incredulously. Logan was far from fine. It seemed to be a struggle just to breathe. He could barely keep his eyes open. He was over exhausted. Even the paramedics were shocked that he was still conscious after all that. Logan had exerted his body far past its limits and it could give out any minute.

He was also in pain. His shoulder was dislocated yet he still used it to pull him, Jett and Jo to safety. Logan needed rest desperately, and James hated not being able to help him. James brushed a hand through his hair as he let out an annoyed sigh, then rested his gaze on the wall straight ahead. "This sucks."

Logan let out a small chuckle and began to rub Jo's arm sub-consciously. Silence fell once again.

"Back." Carlos returned then with six waters. He handed James one, tossed one to Jett, then opened one and handed it to Logan.

"Thanks." Logan breathed, then awkwardly held the bottle to his mouth with the arm around Jo. Carlos nodded, put another bottle on the table in front of them, then returned to his seat, drinking his own water while still holding another. Once Logan was done with his, James took it and set on the table for him, receiving a thankful nod in response.

"Kendall still talking to Mrs. Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." James said. "I bet he's getting the ultimate lecture about not standing too close to the ledge of a building." He joked.

Carlos laughed. "She probably banned him from rooftops completely!" He said chuckling. James and Logan chuckled with him.

"Knowing, Mrs. Knight, she probably banned ALL of us from rooftops completely!" James said, and they all laughed.

"Why did you save me?" The question brought them out of their laughter suddenly and they turned to Jett with confused looks. Jett sat up fully, twisting his body to look at Logan. "I'm really mean to you guys. Especially Kendall. I know he hates me for making Jo fall in the first place," His voice got quiet with a hint of bitterness, "Even though he was equally as guilty." Then his voice returned to its previous inquiring tone. "Why save me?" It was quiet for a bit as Jett waited for an answer.

"Because, it was the right thing to do." Logan finally said. "No one deserves to die."

"Logan just has a heart too big for his own good." Carlos joked with a smile.

"Yeah no kidding. I'd just let you fall." James said in an obviously kidding tone as he ruffled Logan's hair. Logan smacked him lightly on the chest. "Okay okay. Logan's right. No one deserves to die." Smirks broke out all around. Even Jett had a sheepish smile on his face, then he slunked back down into his seat.

Finally, Kendall turned around and walked back over. "Okay, she's coming to get us. but she says we're not aloud on roofs anymore." Carlos nudged James and they all laughed, leaving Kendall a little confused. He just shook his head. "Hey where did you get the. . ." Carlos threw him the other water. "Thanks." Kendall said with a nod. Carlos nodded back with a small grin and Kendall took his seat beside Logan, taking a big gulp of his water. Then he rested his head on the back of the chair and let out a big sigh.

"How ya doin'?" Logan asked. He received a very shocked looked from Kendall who raised his head to look at him.

"How am _I_ doing?" He asked incredulously. "Are you seriously asking me that? You just fell off a roof, you have a dislocated shoulder and you're exhausted beyond belief. You can barely keep your eyes open and you're asking me how _I'm_ doing?" His shock was shared by both Jett and James. "You're unbelievable."

"You know Logan." Carlos said, he wasn't shocked by Logan's concern for his friend despite his situation. "He's crazy. Always putting others before himself." Carlos said with a cheeky grin. Logan just blushed then looked down again.

"You didn't answer my question." Logan said and he turned back to Kendall. "How are you doing Kendall?" He said with more concern this time.

Kendall stared at him, not knowing what to say. How was he doing? He had just witnessed a horrifying thing; his girlfriend and one of his best friends had fallen off a roof. They were going to die. That thought kept ringing in his mind; they could have died. Kendall was so shaken up by that fact, his friends could have died and he couldn't do anything to save them. He couldn't protect them. He had failed them as a leader, and a boyfriend.

Even now they're still hurting. Logan's shoulder is messed up, and he desperately needs rest, but he can't until Jo is okay. Kendall can't take Jo for him and let him rest. Jo is in shock, and she won't let anyone but Logan touch her. Kendall can't hold her and tell her everything is okay. He was devastated that Jo didn't seem to want his touch. Kendall wasn't okay, not at all, and he hated that Logan could see that, especially now when Logan is the one that needs the help and concern.

"Kendall?" Logan's weak voice brought Kendall out of his thoughts and he shook his head of the them.

"I'm fine Logan. I'm not the one that just fell 20 stories." Kendall said, though he saw Logan wasn't buying it, neither were James or Carlos.

"Kendall?" Another weak voice prevented any further confrontation and they all shot to Jo. Kendall lept from his seat and knelted in front of her.

"Jo. It's okay, everything's okay." He said, relief washing over him.

Jo slowly sat up, slightly pulling away from Logan. Though he still kept his arm around her comfortingly.

"Jo, are you okay?" James asked. She looked to him.

Carlos moved beside Kendall and grabbed the water he had placed on the table to hand it to her. "Do you remember anything?" Carlos asked. She took the water gratefully, then took a big gulp while trying to piece everything together. Carlos took the water when she was done and set it back on the table for her.

Jo looked at Kendall, then to James, then Carlos. She was still confused. Did she remember anything? _'I was on the roof, then I fell, then I was on the balcony. . . . .then what? Someone was talking to me, then they were talking to other people. Who was it?'_ She brought a hand to her head and closed her eyes, trying to gather the memories.

"It's okay Jo. Take your time." Kendall said, and he tentatively moved a hand to her knee. He made contact and she flinched a little, but not as bad as before. He retracted his hand immediately though.

The flinch made Logan automatically started rubbing her arm again and she opened her eyes, finally noticing that Logan was there and holding her. She turned and stared at him with confused eyes for a moment, then everything came rushing back. _'Logan.'_ "You caught me." She said surprised. Logan smiled and nodded. They were all relieved that she remembered.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Tired." She said with droopy eyes, she was emotionally exhausted. Then she realized that she still gripped the back of Logan's shirt. She slowly began to pull away, and Kendall took this opportunity to attempt to take her arm. She flinched away again and refastened her grip on Logan, but this time she noticed it. She looked to Kendall with confused eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."

Kendall nodded and out-stretched his hand for her to take instead. "It's okay." She tentatively moved her hand to Kendall's, but her hands started to shake and her grip on Logan tightened.

Logan rubbed her arm and moved with her towards Kendall. "It's okay Jo. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you." He said.

"I'm right here." Kendall reassured her. She nodded and gently took Kendall's hand. Kendall was relieved, he was finally able to touch his girlfriend again. Kendall slowly moved his other hand to hers as well, then carefully moved them up her arm, then her shoulder, then around her neck, then he leaned in for a hug. Jo was shaking slightly, but she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, still gripping Logan's shirt in the back.

The others just watched in relief that Jo was talking again. Logan started to pull away to let Jo be with Kendall.

"No." Jo said suddenly, and she let go of Kendall and put her hand on Logan's chest to stop him.

"Jo?" Logan asked, he was confused. He thought that once the shock wore off she would be able to let go of him and Kendall could take care of her. The others were just as shocked, especially Kendall.

"I. . .I'm sorry. I don't know why I. . . ." She trailed off and looked to Kendall who had confusion and hurt all across his face. "I'm so sorry Kendall I just. . . .I don't know!" She was just as confused as the rest of them. Why couldn't she go to Kendall? She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she knew she was safe. So why was she so. . . . .scared?

Kendall saw it in her eyes. She didn't mean to let go of him. She didn't mean to go back to Logan for safety. He saw that she was just as confused as the rest of them, maybe even more so. Kendall could see that it was frustrating her. His face softened. "It's okay Jo. Just take your time."

Jo felt so bad for hurting Kendall like this. And yet, he wasn't mad at her. She was thankful for that. "I don't understand. Why can't I hug you? Why can't I. . ." Then she realized the second half of this conundrum. She turned to Logan who was watching her with concerned, tired eyes. Why couldn't she let go of him?

"It's okay Jo." Logan said, then he slowly moved the arm he had around her, in front of him, and took her hand off of his chest slowly. He nodded to Kendall who then reached his arm out again. Then, slowly, he led Jo's hand to Kendall's once more. Kendall held Jo's hand and Logan kept his hand on hers as well for a moment. She nodded and Logan slowly moved his hand away. Jo still held the back of Logan's shirt, but at least she could hold Kendall's hand.

James got up then and moved to Kendall's previous spot beside Logan, letting Kendall sit beside Jo so that she wouldn't have to let go of Logan yet. Kendall sat down and interlocked their fingers, then brought his other hand so he held her hand with both of his. She relaxed and rested her head on Logan, who brought his arm back around her shoulders and began rubbing her arm comfortingly again.

"My mom is coming to pick us up." Kendall told Jo, and once she nodded, he and Logan rested their heads on the backs of the chairs and they were all silent for a while, lost in their thoughts.

Jett got up then. "I should probably find my ride too." He said, then pulled out his phone and walked a little away from them.

Jo was still trying to figure out why she couldn't let go of Logan. It's not like she had feelings for him, did she? No, she definitely loved Kendall. So why couldn't she go to him? Why would she flinch at his very touch and retreat back to Logan? Why did she feel so incredibly safe in Logan's arms and not Kendall's?

"Crazy day huh?" Carlos broke the silence, and got smirks from everyone.

"I know I won't be going on anymore roofs any time soon." Jett said as he returned to his seat putting his phone back in his pocket, and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, I gotta say Logan, I'll never make fun of you for never taking risks again." James said and he back-handed Logan playfully and gently. But he wasn't as gentle as he thought and hit Logan's injured arm harder than he intended, which caused a wave of pain to shoot up and down his arm then reside in his shoulder.

Logan took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Everyone shot up and looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry!" James said. "Are you okay? Of course you're not okay, I just smacked your injured shoulder. Idiot! I'm so sorry Logan!"

"James. . . .It's. . .okay." Logan said through gritted teeth. "I'll. . .be fine." James looked at him with worried, guilty eyes, and Logan offered him a weak smile.

"You're hurt." Jo realized. She watched him with eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine." Logan repeated to Jo and rubbed her arm slightly faster to ease her worries, while still trying to regain his breath. It seemed to work and she laid back down on him, then silence fell once again.

Twenty minutes passed and Jo had fallen asleep, then finally, Mrs. Knight practically barged through the front doors.

"Mom." Kendall breathed in relief, getting her attention, and she hurried over to them as Kendall stood, then Carlos and James.

Mrs. Knight rushed over and hugged Kendall tight. "Oh baby." She said, then pulled away and held his face.

When Kendall had called her and gave her the address of the apartment building, he told her everything from Jo falling off the roof, Logan catching her, then Logan catching Jett, to Jo being in shock and Logan dislocating his shoulder.

She shifted her gaze to Carlos standing behind Kendall, then turned around to look at James. "Is everyone okay?" They all looked down, as in 'No', but they looked back up to smile and nod anyway. Her concern grew. Finally her eyes rested on Logan and Jo sitting in front of her and she knelted down. "How are you doing sweetie? Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine." Logan said, still breathing heavily. His strength was shrinking still with each passing minute, but he tried to hide it from Mrs. Knight. He could rest once they were all back at the Palm Woods.

Mrs. Knight bought it and nodded, then turned to Jo. Logan caught her concern for her. "She snapped out of the shock thankfully. She's just resting now." Logan informed. Now that she was asleep, she wouldn't flinch at anyone else's touch, so it seemed pointless to tell Mrs. Knight about it right now.

Mrs. Knight took on a look of relief. "I called her dad on my way over here, he'll be waiting for her once we get back." She said then she stood up.

Kendall walked over and carefully touched Jo once more, luckily she didn't flinch in her sleep and he slowly began to move her with Logan's help. Kendall moved her head off of Logan and rested it on his own chest, then brought her arm over his shoulders.

Logan slowly pulled her arm that was behind his back and rested it around her stomach, then retrieved his jacket from around her. Kendall brought his arm under her legs and lifted her in one smooth motion, then Logan handed James his jacket who then covered Jo back up with it.

Mrs. Knight smiled at the display. "I'll go start the car." She said and left while fumbling with her keys.

"What about you Jett? Did you get a ride?" Carlos asked.

"I have to wait another hour 'till my agent is done his meeting." Jett answered bitterly. Carlos and James shared a look, then both looked to Kendall.

Kendall let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why don't you catch a ride with us to the Palm Woods?" He asked begrudgingly.

Jett was shocked for a moment, then regained his composure. "Meh, might as well." He said faking annoyance. Truthfully he was thankful that he wouldn't be left alone in that building, but he couldn't let them know that. "I'll call my agent and tell him that he doesn't need to come afterall."

Once Jett walked out the doors towards the car with his phone, Kendall sent him a death glare and Carlos and James smirked.

Carlos and James then stood on either side of Logan, Carlos on his right and James on his left. "Do you need any help?" Carlos asked, but as he did, Logan was already attempting to stand.

With his now free arm, Logan pushed on the metal arm of the chair to stand up, it taking more effort than it normally would. He slowly stood, then waited there for a moment to catch his breath, still leaning on the chair. Then he lightly pushed off the chair and took a step forward.

His foot made contact with the ground but it couldn't hold his weight and Logan fell.

"Logan!" Kendall, James and Carlos called. James caught him but Logan's shoulder hit James' body hard, igniting the pain again.

James guided him to the floor and Logan laid in his arms squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing accelerated but it seemed like no air was entering his lungs. "Logan, can you hear me?" James asked panicking.

"Logan?" Carlos said worriedly.

Logan fought his hardest against the pain. But he just couldn't seem to regulate his breathing, and his friends' voices started to sound muffled. He opened eyes to see James over him. Carlos was crouched beside him and Kendall was leering over him while still carrying Jo.

Logan tried to fight against it, but his vision began to darken. "Logan!" He could only vaguely hear his friends calling him. His eyes closed, and he passed out.

_**"Waking up, in the dark, I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breath into me."**_** - 'Awake and Alive by Skillet**


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers in The Dark

**Author's note: Okay, yeah this chapter may lead you to high speculations of Logan and Jo romance, but I swear it is not intended that way! This was just, the only way I could do it. *Sigh* I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Whispers in The Dark

_**"I will be the one that's gonna hold you. I will be the one that you run to. My love is, a burning, comsuming fire."**_

The dizziness came in never-ending waves as he slowly emerged from his heavy slumber. His head was spinning and pounding, his breathing was slow and shallow, and his body was heavy and aching, the most prominent ache being in his left shoulder. Logan slowly sat up holding his head. He noticed that he was in his bed with the curtains closed.

It was dark, the only light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, and the clock on the nightstand to his left; '11:30 a.m.' it read. _'I slept for 16 hours?'_ He thought. It was at least 7:00 p.m. when Mrs. Knight had come to pick them up from that apartment building, where he had collapsed.

He slowly brought his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a minute, waiting for the dizziness to ease a bit. Then he stood up and walked a few feet, but the room started spinning faster and he had to lean a hand against the wall to keep from falling over. He took deep breaths, and the room stopped spinning slightly.

He pushed off and opened the door, the hard light piercing through, stinging his eyes. He squeezed them shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the pain. Then he used the wall to help him keep his balance and guide him to the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight was cooking in the kitchen while Kendall was sitting at the table eating some french toast. Logan slowly made his way along the wall to the arch, feeling heavier with every step. He accidentally bumped a figurine resting on a shelf in the hall that lead to the rooms, making it fall over. The sound claimed the attention of both other occupants in the room.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed and jumped from his seat over to where Logan was leaning up against the small banister. He grabbed Logan's good arm and supported him while leading him to the table. "How are you feeling? You had us all worried sick there! Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me?" Kendall continued as he set Logan gently down into the chair right of Kendall's previous spot. Then he sat back down in his spot and stared at Logan with worried eyes.

Logan slumped into his seat and breathed heavily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh no no no sweetie." Mrs. Knight said softly as she set a plate of french toast in front of him. "Don't be sorry. We know it's not your fault. We were just worried, that's all." She sent Kendall a pointed look.

Kendall sighed heavily. "Yeah, sorry. I totally didn't mean it like that. I just. . .You were sleeping for so long and. . ." He trailed off.

"I called your mom and told her what happened." Mrs. Knight said. "She couldn't come down here but she wishes she could, and she sends her love."

"That's okay." Logan said. "I wouldn't expect her to come anyways." The two others gave him a confused look. "Because of the price of tickets and such." He finished hurriedly.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked. "And don't just say you'll be fine!"

Logan smiled softly at how well Kendall knew him, then let out a big sigh. "Well. . ." He started, when the door burst open and an arguing James and Carlos walked in.

"She was totally looking at me!" Carlos yelled at James.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken my young friend. For I am _clearly_ the better looking one." James stated simply.

"You _always_ get the girl!" Carlos yelled at him. The raised voices were agitating Logan's pounding head and he brought a hand to massage his temple.

Noticing Logan's discomfort, Kendall attempted to get the arguing pair's attention. "Guys?"

"Hey it's not my fault they all just flood towards me!" James said, completely ignoring Kendall.

"Guys." Kendall tried again.

"Oh so the _man spray_ and the constant _flirting_ have nothing to do with it?" Carlos argued.

"Hey you are _just_ as big a flirt as I am!"

That last statement caused Carlos to grab for James angrily and they started wrestling in their spots, standing in front of the table.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted, a little too loudly for the overly-sensitive Logan sitting right next to him and Logan jumped slightly. "Sorry Logan!" He said quickly and Logan sent him a small smile in reassurance.

"Logan!" Carlos said as he finally looked up from his current position; in a head lock held by James.

"Hey how are you feeling buddy?" James asked as he released Carlos and they both sat in the chairs across from Logan and Kendall.

"Yeah we were worried sick about you!" Carlos said.

Simultaneously, Carlos and James leaned forward to Logan and spoke. "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

Logan chuckled. "Heh heh, sorry. Hey how's Jo doing?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Well actually she's been sleeping all day like you." Mrs. Knight informed while washing dishes in the kitchen. "We haven't heard anything new yet."

"She was sound alseep in Kendall's arms last night." Carlos said. "She didn't even stir when Kendall put her in the car."

"Or when he took her out of the car." James said.

"Or when he passed her to her dad." Carlos said.

"She must've been really tired." James said.

"Well, falling off a building kinda takes a lot out of you." Logan joked. Everyone chuckled but Logan's morphed into a coughing fit.

"Logan? You okay?" James asked.

Kendall immediately brought a hand to feel his forhead. "Mom he's burning up!"

Logan ceased his coughing and was trying to regain his breathing. Mrs Knight walked over and replaced Kendall's hand with her own. "Ooo you're running a high fever. Kendall go grab the Tylenol." He nodded and raced off. She turned to Carlos. "Carlos go and grab all the blankets you can find." He nodded and ran off.

"Guys, you don't have to-" Logan tried to protest weakly.

"Shhh honey, it's okay." Mrs. Knight said, then turned to James. "James, go and help Carlos set up the couch." He nodded and went into the living room to set up the cushions for maximum comfort, and the TV for entertainment.

Carlos came back practically burried in blankets and plopped them on the couch. He and James then continued to lay them out along the couch so that it would fold over like a sleeping bag.

"Come on." Mrs. Knight said to Logan. "Let's get you comfortable. You need to rest." She helped him up and lead him to the couch.

"Really Mrs. Knight, I'll be fine. You don't have to-"

"Logan, you are sick and we are going to take care of you." Mrs. Knight said firmly. They reached the couch and Mrs. Knight gently forced Logan to sit down. "Now lay down while I go make you some nice tea." She left to the kitchen, leaving Logan sitting in the living room with the snickering James and Carlos.

"You'd better listen to her Logan." James said.

"Yeah Logan. You don't wanna disobey Mrs. Knight. Bad things happen to those who don't listen to Mrs. Knight." Carlos warned dramatically.

"Especially when she's in 'Mom' mode." James said. Logan let out a sigh in defeat and laid his pounding head down on the soft cushion.

"I've got the Tylenol!" Kendall said, thrusting said bottle in the air. He passed the kitchen and Mrs. Knight handed him a glass of water. Then he ran over and knelted down in front of Logan, handing him the glass and bottle.

"Thanks." Logan said as he slowly sat up and took the items. Kendall gave him a nod and Logan quickly downed the pill and laid back down. He closed his eyes and waited for the pill to take effect and relieve his aching body and the burning in his head.

"Here you go dear." Mrs. Knight came in with a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He sat up and took a sip, then laid back down.

Mrs. Knight sat down beside him and felt his forehead again. She took a sharp breath through her teeth. "He's still burning." She turned around. "Kendall could you go get a cold cloth?" He nodded and ran off again. She turned back to Logan and started stroking his hair. "Don't worry hun. We'll take good care of you."

"Thank you." Logan said softly, with more meaning behind it that just pulled at Mrs. Knight's heart strings. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Kendall came back with the cloth and she gently laid it on Logan's burning head. "There you go, now get some rest." She said gently. Logan nodded with a weak smile.

"So," James said and he went over to the TV. "Any requests?" He turned around only to find that Logan was already asleep. Everyone smiled and quietly moved to the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight went off to clean elsewhere and the boys just watched their friend in concern. "I don't get it." James whispered. "How could he get sick? Especially _this_ sick! It wasn't that cold out. Sure it was a little chilly," Kendall and Carlos gave him a hard look. "Okay, a _lot_ chilly. But we were all wearing jackets. And _his_ was the warmest one! And how come _we_ aren't sick? We were all in the cold for the same amount of time that he was! How come none of us are burning a high fever and sleeping for 16 hours a day?"

"I don't know." Kendall whispered. "Maybe he has a weaker immune system than us."

"But he eats all that healthy stuff." Carlos said. "And tries to get us to eat it." He shuddered at the thought.

"True." Kendall said. They all stood there trying to think.

"Maybe we accidentally left the window open in his room when we brought him in last night." James suggested.

"No. I made sure that it was closed _and_ locked for _this_ specific reason." Kendall said. They thought.

"Maybe there was a hole in his jacket!" Carlos suggested.

"No, Logan takes good care of his things." James said. "You know him. Crazy cautious and all that. If there was a hole, he'd make sure to get it fixed before-"

"Wait," Kendall cut him off. "That's it! His jacket. . .He wasn't wearing it!"

"Yes he was." James argued.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"No I mean after." Kendall said. "After they, you know, fell off. And we ran down and they were on that balcony. He wasn't wearing his jacket! He gave it to. . . ."

* * *

><p>A thick fog engulfed her thoughts as she slowly sat up in her bed. Everything was fuzzy and unclear. She was in a 'half-asleep' state, still fighting to fully gain consciousness. She held her head, trying to remember everything. Then everything came in an overwhelming flash.<p>

The lobby. Flinching at Kendall. The paramedics. The balcony. The cold. The falling. She gripped the covers in fear as she relived that feeling, but they felt thicker and rough. She looked down to find a jacket laid out, covering her torso. The arms. Suddenly she was very aware that she didn't feel those arms anymore, and that strong falling feeling didn't go away.

Her breathing accelerated, she started to panic. She brought her knees to her chest, bringing the jacket along with them, and she covered her head. She let out a loud whimper and quickly grabbed the jacket, hugging it close to her chest as if it would give her that same _safe_ feeling. It didn't, and she began to shake uncontrollably as the fear grew and grew.

Then the door to her bedroom opened. "Jo honey what is it? What's wrong?" He sat on her bed and tried to put a comforting hand on her knee, but she flinched away with a whimper and moved up against the head of the bed. "Jo it's me! It's daddy!" She hugged her knees, and the jacket closer to her. "Jo?" He said in a softer voice.

She looked up. "D-dad?"

He nodded, relieved. "That's right sweetie. Daddy's here. Come on hun." He out-stretched his arms.

She flinched again at the movement. "I. . .I can't." She said, shock and confusion evident in her voice. "Daddy. . .What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" She screamed.<p>

"Sorry Katie, but there's no way I'm gonna break our winning strike!" He said.

"But Kendall! You've been playing for hours!" Katie whined.

"Don't worry Katie," James said. "I'll beat him fast for you."

"Hohoho you wish!" Kendall laughed.

"Don't worry Kendall." Carlos said. "We won't beat you too hard, just hard enough to prove that _we_ are the best team! Watch out James, red shell!"

"I believe the score board disagrees with you Carlos." Kendall said. "You're team is behind us by like 50 points! _Clearly,_ Logan and I are the better team. Oh! Darnit Peach!"

"He _does_ have a point there." Logan said. "Whoa, banana peel."

"Thanks bud. Watch out! Wario's got star power!" Kendall said.

"Yeah! Go Wario!" James cheered.

Katie huffed and crossed her arms. Logan had woken up about two hours ago and the boys have been on the couch playing Mario Kart Wii ever since. She watched the screen. It was teams; Kendall and Logan were on the blue team while James and Carlos on red. Kendall had chosen Mario, Logan chose Koopa Troopa, James was Luigi and Carlos picked Bowser.

Katie found it funny; Carlos picked the bad guy, and Luigi and Bowser were fighting together. It was like Luigi and Peach, who was also on their team, joined the dark side against Mario, and Koopa Troopa switched to the side of good. Katie felt a little sympathetic as she watched Logan hold the controller awkwardly with his slinged arm.

"Come on come on come on!" James chanted. "Almost there. . ." He passed the finish line in third, behind Logan and Kendall, with Carlos trailing James. "Darnit!"

"Ha ha! We win! Told you we're the better team!" Kendall said smugly.

"You know, you only won because we let you." Carlos said.

"Yeah." James said.

"And why would you do that?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Because. . .Uh. . ." Carlos hesitated.

"Because Logan's sick!" James realized.

"Nice excuse." Logan said sarcastically.

"Is it my turn now?" Katie asked.

"Are you kidding?" James asked. "We need a rematch! This time there's no holding back!"

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled. His voice startled Logan and he jumped a little, before bringing a hand to massage his pounding temple. "Oh sorry Logan."

"Do you need a glass of water?" Kendall asked.

"Or more Tylenol?" James asked.

"Nah it's okay." Logan said. "Maybe, just a break. Here Katie, you can take over for me." He gave Katie the controller and she sat down beside him.

"Thanks." She said.

"You gonna be okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Go ahead and play, I'll just watch this round. Besides, I'm sure Katie here is a better player than I am." He said with a smile.

Katie smiled bashfully. "So are we gonna play or what?" They all nodded and started the game while Logan laid his head down on the back of the couch and watched.

Mrs. Knight watched with a smile from the kitchen as she put some dishes away, when the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi Mr. Taylor how's Jo do-Alright slow down, what's going on?. . .Yes. . .Oh my. . ."

The odd phone conversation had caught the attention of the living room. They had paused their game and were watching Mrs. Knight in concern. "Well have you tried-I see." Mrs. Knight continued. "She couldn't calm her down either huh? Alright well calm down. . .Yes they'll be right over. . .Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to the living room to see five sets of eyes wide with concern staring at her.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "That was Mr. Taylor. He said that Jo woke up a little while ago and started freaking out. She wouldn't let him touch her and she can't stop shaking. He called Camille to see if she could help but she got the same response. He's hoping that maybe we can help. If not. . ." She trailed off. "He's going to call a doctor."

"What?" Kendall said and stood up. "Well, does he know what's wrong with her?"

Mrs. Knight shook her head. "He's tried to calm her down, but everytime he gets close she gets more scared and moves away from him."

"Like last night." Carlos realized. "She wouldn't let Kendall touch her either."

"But maybe she would now." James said.

"We have to go over there." Kendall said. James and Carlos stood up.

"He's already expecting you." Mrs. Knight said. "Why don't you three go and I'll stay here with Logan and Katie?"

"Aaaaw why can't I go?" Katie asked standing up.

"Because this is serious and having more people over there could agitate Jo and scared her more." Mrs. Knight said and Katie plopped back down on the couch. "Go on boys." Mrs. Knight nodded and the boys started to leave.

"Wait," James said and stopped in his place. "What if this _is_ like last night?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well," James continued. "When you couldn't calm her down last night. . ." He turned to the couch. "It was Logan who did." They all looked to Logan. "What if she'll only respond to Logan?"

"That's crazy." Kendall said. "I'm her _boyfriend_! Why wouldn't she respond to me?"

"Weeell," Carlos said. "She didn't last night. Maybe James is right. Maybe she'll only respond to Logan."

"But why would she only respond to him and not me?" Kendall asked. They stood their thinking for a bit.

"Because he was the one who caught her." James realized. They stood quiet for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Well even if that _is_ the case, Logan can't go anywhere. He's sick!" Kendall said.

"But if he _is_ right. . ." Logan said. "Shouldn't we try?"

"Logan-" Kendall tried.

"Kendall this is Jo. _Your_ girlfriend. Don't you want to help her in any way you can?" Logan asked, already sitting up.

"But Logan you're too sick. The simplest change in volume agitates your head. What if you get more sick or collapse like yesterday?" Kendall said.

"If we can help her than it's worth the risk." Logan said. He slowly pushed himself off the couch and stood. His head heated up in dizziness and he stood waiting for it to subside. Then he took a step and his balance wavered.

Carlos ran and caught him, holding him up, and James ran to his other side and slung Logan's good arm over his shoulder. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Carlos said. "Kendall's right, you can't even stand up by yourself!"

Logan tried to regulate his breathing. "That's why I have you guys." He said with a weak smile. They offered small smiles in return. "Now come on, Jo may need us." Then they were out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on honey, you know I won't hurt you! Just come to daddy!" He pleaded.<p>

"I c-can't." Jo studdered.

"Why? Why won't you let me hold you?"

"I'm. . . .Scared."

"Scared of what Jo?" Camille asked.

She shook her head frantically. More tears streamed down her face. She was so scared. But she didn't _know_ why. She knew her dad and Camille would never hurt her. Her dad just wanted to hold her. Why couldn't she let him hold her? Why was she so scared of his touch? She longed to be held, so why was she scared to be? Jo let out a small whimper.

Everything started to feel like it was a dream, like she wasn't really here. Her dad and Camille's voices sounded so far away. She felt like she was falling in a black abyss, alone, and nothing seemed to pull her out of it. Forever falling, with no one to catch her.

"Shh shh. It's okay Jo. It's okay." Her dad tried. "Kendall is coming over. Will that help? Will that make you feel better?"

Kendall, maybe that's who she needed; Kendall to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Maybe she won't be scared with Kendall there. She squeezed her eyes shut and stayed up against the bedstand, shaking. She tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths, but nothing seemed to work. She sub-consciously tightened her grip around the jacket in her arms, hoping it would keep her out of the darkness.

"Do you need anything?" Mr. Taylor asked. "Something to eat?"

"A glass of water?" Camille asked.

Jo gave no response. "It's alright sweetie." Mr. Taylor said and tried to touch her leg gently. She flinched.

"D-don't." She said, bringing her legs closer to her and squeezing her eyes harder as she tightened her grip around the jacket. She began to shake harder. The voices faded, she went back into that darkness in her mind.

"I'm sorry honey!" Mr. Taylor said. "We're gonna get you help Jo. Everything will be fine."

"And we're both right here for you." Camille said. "You're not alone. We're going to help you in any way we can." Jo shifted her hold on the jacket before hugging it tighter, and that's when Camille finally got a good look at it. '_Isn't that Logan's jacket? How did she get Logan's jacket? And why is she hugging it like that?'_ But she brushed off the thoughts and continued to watch her scared friend in concern.

"Jo!" Came a breathless voice. Mr. Taylor and Camille looked over to see a panting Kendall in the doorway.

"Kendall! Thank goddness you're here." Mr. Taylor said in relief, and turned to his daughter. "Jo?" He said softly. "Jo honey, Kendall's here. It's okay Jo." He got up and moved for Kendall to sit down.

"Jo?" Kendall said.

Jo slowly opened her eyes. "K-Kendall?" She fought against the darkness.

"Yeah Jo," Kendall said softly as he took Mr. Taylor's spot beside her. "It's me. I'm here. Everything's okay." He slowly moved his hand towards her knee. She eyed it and began to shake harder. "Jo it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay." He continued his pace, slow and steady towards her knee.

Jo eyed his hand. She tried so hard to calm herself down, to stop shaking. But the closer Kendall's hand got, the more she shook. The more scared she got. The more confused she got. _'Why can't I stop shaking? Why am I so scared? It's Kendall! Kendall has never hurt me. He's the one that makes me feel better! Why can't he make me feel better now? Why am I so scared of him?'_

"I-I can't!" She yelled. "I'm sorry! Don't touch me. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She shook her head frantically and hugged the jacket tighter as her body shook with fear and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jo?" Kendall said. He retracted his hand. "Jo it's okay. Listen to me. You have to calm down. It's okay, I'm right here Jo. You don't have to be scared."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said softly. Tears streamed down her face. The darkness took over once again. Falling deeper and deeper than before. She couldn't hear her friends' voices clearly anymore. All she knew was darkness, and falling.

"It's okay Jo, it's okay." Kendall said. "We'll figure this out. Together. I promise, I'm going to help you. You're going to get better." She seemed to calm down in the slightest at those words. But she continued to shake and her grip on the jacket in her arms was turning her knuckles white.

"We're here." Came another voice from the doorway, and they turned around to see James and Carlos holding up a sick Logan. "Sorry we took so long." James said.

"Logan?" Camille asked, noticing his weak state. "What's wrong?"

"He's sick." Carlos said and Camille's eyes widened.

"It didn't work." Kendall said. "I can't calm her down. She's still scared of me." He sounded so defeated, helpless, and desperate.

James and Carlos helped Logan sit down on the other side of the bed, opposite of Kendall, and he tentatively leaned in closer to Jo. "Jo? Can you hear me?" He said softly.

She felt lost. Everything felt like it was trying to hurt her. She was trapped. Falling, in this dark place with no ground. Just forever falling. The voices around her were muffled and hard to hear.

_"Jo?"_ Wait. That voice. The voice that cut through the darkness. _"Can yo. h..r me?"_ The voice that came with comfort and safety. Safety. _"Jo? Can you o..n y..r ey.s. . ."_

_'What? What's it saying? I can't hear it.'_

_"Open your eyes Jo."_

_'My eyes?'_

_"It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you."_ Jo slowly opened her eyes.

She noticed that James and Carlos were standing near her bad now, and Logan. . .Logan was here. "L-Logan?"

"That's right. I'm right here Jo. So is your dad, and Kendall, and Camille. They want to help you. We all do."

"I'm scared." Jo whispered. "Nothing feels safe anymore. I'm so scared."

"It's okay now. You're safe." Logan leaned a little closer. "Everything's okay."

_'That's what he said on the balcony.'_ She slowly loosened her arms that hugged her legs and the jacket. _'Safe.'_ She uncurled herself slowly. Logan moved closer. He brought his hand up, and slowly and tentatively moved it closer to her.

She retracted at first, but then stopped, when she realized that she wasn't scared of this hand. This hand was the one that saved her. She moved closer ever so slightly. Logan touched her arm lightly, and she flinched back slightly. But he gripped her arm firmly, yet gently and held it. She stared at his hand, then grabbed him and hugged him close. "Don't leave me." She whispered, then started to cry quietly.

Logan wrapped his good arm around her and held her tight. "Shhhhh, it's okay. I've got you Jo, I've got you." He rubbed circles on her back and she relaxed against his chest.

Mr. Taylor, Camille, James and Carlos all sighed in relief, but then quickly turned to Kendall with worried gazes. Kendall had a mixture of relief, hurt and confusion across his face. He was so glad that Jo seemed to be okay again, for now. But why couldn't he be the one to have done it? Why was his own girlfriend scared of him?

A hint of jealousy reared its ugly head. Why did Logan get to hold Jo and not him? Then a hint of betrayal came around. How could Logan do this to him? He was holding Kendall's girlfriend the way _he_ should be holding her.

Kendall looked at Jo and Logan. He saw Logan's face. Logan was soothing Jo, hushing her and rubbing her back. His face held such care and kindness. It suddenly made Kendall's blood boil with anger and jealousy. But then Logan looked over to Kendall, and his expression turned to one of extreme remorse.

Logan felt horrible for the situation, it was written all over his face. Just as fast as Kendall's feeling of betrayal came, so did it dissipate and leave extreme guilt in its place. How could Kendall think that about Logan? He was his best friend! Logan was always a kind and caring person, it's in his nature, it's who he is. Kendall knew that. He knew that Logan was just helping a friend in desperate need.

Kendall was then incredibly grateful that Logan was their to help Jo when he couldn't. It still hurt that Jo wouldn't go to him, but at least he knew that she was in good hands, and he knew that she didn't mean it. She still loved Kendall.

* * *

><p>Jo had finally calmed down and was asleep now in Logan's arms, where they were leaning up against the head of the bed. Though Logan continued to rub soothing circles on her back. Mr. Taylor had gone to call a doctor to ask for advice about the situation. Now it was Kendall, James, Carlos and Camille in the dining room just outside the bedroom.<p>

"Why is she like this?" Camille whispered. "And why does she only go to Logan? Shouldn't she want to go to Kendall?"

"We have a theory." James whispered. "We think Jo only goes to Logan because Logan was the one who caught her last night when she fell."

"As for why she's scared of Kendall and everyone else. . ." Carlos whispered. "We still don't know."

"I just hope she'll be okay." Kendall whispered. "I hate seeing her like this. I hate that she's so scared all the time. And I _hate_ not being able to help her!" His voice raised in frustration. "I feel so useless!"

"We all want to help her." Camille said soothingly. "This is hard on all of us." She was speaking about more than just helping Jo. Even though they weren't dating anymore, Camille still didn't like to see Logan embracing Jo that way. She felt bad for being so selfish. She knew that her friend was hurting, and that Logan was the only one that was able to help her at this time. But it still hurt.

Mr. Taylor hung up the phone then and went over to them at the table. "The doctor suggested I take her to see a therapist. I've set up an appointment tomorrow at noon. Maybe we can finally figure out what's wrong with her."

They all nodded and sighed in relief. Though that relief didn't last very long. They had to try to get Jo to the therapist tomorrow, but she couldn't go anywhere without Logan, and Logan was still sick with a high fever. They all craned their heads into the room to see that Logan had also fallen asleep. This was going to be difficult.

_**"No. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my Whispers in The Dark. No. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear my Whispers in The Dark."**_** - 'Whispers in The Dark' by Skillet**


	4. Chapter 4: Therapy

**Author's note: Another boring chapter. Sorry, but it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Therapy

_**"Times are hard, times have changed don't ya say? But I keep holding on to you. It's hard to keep the faith alive day to day. Leaning on the strength I found in you."**_

The voices sounded muffled. She slowly began to focus her mind as she woke up. She didn't open her eyes just yet, she just laid there listening to whoever was whispering in her room.

"What are we gonna do?" Kendall whispered.

"I don't know. But she has to see them." Mr. Taylor whispered. "She can't live like this. I can't let her."

_'Them? Who's them? Who does dad want me to see?'_

"But we don't even know if they can help." James whispered.

"Yeah." Carlos whispered. "What if they can't even do anything, or make it worse?"

"It doesn't matter 'cause she can't even go anywhere without Logan." Camille whispered.

"I could take her-" Logan started, but was cut off by a cough. He took the hand that was wrapped around Jo and brought it to his mouth to cough into it.

"Logan you're too sick." Kendall whispered.

_'Logan's sick? When did this happen? Was he sick when he came over last night?'_

"It's the only way she'll go." Logan said hoarsely. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Guys?" Jo said. "What's going on?" She finally sat up, keeping her arms around Logan.

"Good morning sweetie." Her dad said. "How are you feeling?"

"What's going on?" Jo repeated, with more force this time. Everyone shared a look.

Mr. Taylor let out a heavy sigh. "I called the doctors last night when you were sleeping. I asked them about your condition and they said. . .They told me to take you to a therapist. I've set up an appointment for this afternoon."

"A therapist?" Jo repeated. "You think I'm crazy?"

"No no no it's not like that." Camille said. "It's just that. . .Your behavior isn't normal and. . ."

"We just want to help you." Kendall said.

"Please don't be mad honey." Mr. Taylor said as he slowly sat on the bed. "We're trying to do what's best for you."

Jo thought for a bit. "I know. I know I'm a mess. I know this isn't normal." She looked at each one of her friends. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Logan said and rubbed her arm comfortingly. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"I'll go." Jo nodded in determination.

"I'm proud of you." Mr. Taylor said with a smile.

Jo smiled back at her dad, but it fell when Logan coughed again. She turned to him with worried eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Logan dropped his gaze guiltily. "Because it's not important. What's important is you being okay."

Jo's eyes grew soft and she dropped her gaze as well. "How bad?" She said softly.

"He had a pretty high fever yesterday." James said. Jo looked up at him worriedly.

Kendall walked over and put his hand on Logan's forehead as Logan coughed. "He's a little better than yesterday, but he's still pretty warm."

"We don't think he should be doing anything that could make it worse." Carlos said.

"Like going to the therapist's office?" Jo asked guiltily.

Logan looked at her and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry Jo, we'll figure something out. I promise I won't leave your side if you don't want me to."

Jo looked at him with thankful and guilty eyes.

* * *

><p>Mr. Taylor pulled up to the therapist's office. It was a big white building with windows all along the walls, and long glass doors in the front. Mr. Taylor stepped out and opened the back door for the others.<p>

Jo stepped out holding Logan's hand, and tried to help Logan out as well. Kendall got out of the passenger seat and came around to help Logan too, carefully holding around his slinged shoulder. Then Jo brought Logan's hand around her shoulder and tried to help support his weight while Kendall held him below his sling. Then they followed Mr. Taylor who opened the big glass doors for them and walked inside.

"Hello. May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Matthews." Mr. Taylor said. He walked over to the desk, the others slowly following.

"Ah yes," The secretary said as she tapped the keys on her keyboard. "Taylor, Josephine. Correct?"

"Yes that's right." Mr. Taylor said.

"Well you're right on time. Dr. Matthews is just about finished with another client. Why don't you go wait in the waiting room, he should be out in a few minutes." She gestured to the chairs lining the room to the right.

Mr. Taylor nodded. "Thank you." He said and they all headed for the chairs. Mr. Taylor sat down, then Jo sat beside him, slowly sliding her hands from Logan's shoulder to his hand.

Kendall helped Logan sit down beside Jo then took the seat beside Logan. "How ya doin'?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "I'm okay." He said.

"I'm sorry you have to be here." Jo said.

"Don't be." Logan said. "We all just want you better."

Jo looked down guiltily and simply watched as her thumbs brushed Logan's hand. Logan gave her a squeeze of reassurance and she smiled lightly. Then she turned to look at Kendall. He was just staring at the floor. He twiddled his thumbs anxiously as his left knee bounced up and down rapidly.

"Kendall?" Jo asked in a quiet voice. Kendall looked up at her and for that second, she could see how worried he was. She also saw that hurt and desperation that just couldn't seem to leave his face ever since the balcony.

But he soon hid all that behind a small smile. "What's up Jo?" He asked.

She was about to say something when a doctor came into the room. "Josephine Taylor?" He asked as he looked at a clipboard.

"Right here." Mr. Taylor said as he stood up. "I'm her father." He shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Matthews. If you all could follow me, we can get started." He said cheerfully and started leading the way.

They walked down a little hallway before entering a small room with a big desk and two chairs in front. There was a big window to the right and a couch beneath it.

Dr. Matthews walked around the desk and sat in the big swirly chair while Kendall closed the door behind him. Mr. Taylor led Jo to the chair on the right, in front of the desk, then sat on the arm of it, beside her. Kendall helped Logan sit in the other chair and stood beside him.

"Now," Dr. Matthews started as he set the clipboard down and looked at Jo. "What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

><p>"You can't seriously think that!" He inquired.<p>

"Why not? All the evidence is right there James!" She said. "How could I _not_ think that?" She inquired bitterly.

"Because you _know_ him! You know he's just like that! He can't help it!" James shot back.

"How do I know? What if he really does like her? What if he never liked me at all? I mean, look at how he was with her last night. She was all over him and he didn't say a thing!"

"Camille, you know she couldn't help it."

"Really Carlos? Do you believe that?" Camille asked bitterly.

"Yes!" Carlos said. "You know Jo, and you know Logan. Neither of them would _ever_ do that to you _or_ Kendall! They're nice people!" He said.

"And that's why Logan is doing all this, 'cause he's too nice." James said.

Camille stared at them. She knew they were right. She knew Logan was just too nice to let down a friend in need. It just hurt so much to see him with someone else. Even if they aren't together anymore.

Camille let out a sigh and plopped down on the orange couch. James came and sat down beside her and Carlos sat on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm sorry." She said.

James brought an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. We know this can't be easy for you." He gave her a comforting squeeze.

"But we're here for you too." Carlos said and he put a comforting hand on her knee. "That's what friends are for." He smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said and sighed. "I hate this."

Carlos came and plopped down on the couch on the other side of Camille. "Me too."

"Why don't you just, tell him?" James asked.

"'Cause," She said. "It's just too. . .Complicated." Everyone let out heavy sighs and stared at the blank screen of the TV.

* * *

><p>"My, that's quite a story." He said as he leaned back in his chair.<p>

"Tell me about it." Kendall said.

"Well, do you know what's wrong with her?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"Well," Dr. Matthews started as he leaned forward onto the desk. "From what I gather from your file, and your story, it seems like Jo here has PTSD."

Kendall leaned closer. "What now?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder." Logan clarified. "It means she was traumatized; really really scared, and that fear kind of stayed with her."

Kendall and Mr. Taylor nodded in understanding. "That's right." Dr. Matthews said. "Because Logan here was the one who caught her when she was so scared, she associates him with the feeling of safety. Now, we can try some tests if you want. But I suggest the best way for her to get over this is slow and steady. We can work through some exercises to try to ease her back into normalcy."

Mr. Taylor nodded and turned to Jo. "What do you think honey?" He said softly.

Jo sat in the chair gripping Logan's shirt around the front and back. "I. . .I don't know."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Dr. Matthews said gently. "The exercises aren't too strenuous, and you would of course have those you need present if you like."

Jo looked around the room at everyone. She wanted to get better, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to try anything yet. She certainly wasn't ready for any tests to be taken on her. "I don't know." She repeated guiltily.

"Maybe the exercises would be easier." Mr. Taylor said. "We can do them at home where you're comfortable."

"That's right." Dr. Matthews said. "You don't have to go anywhere, or do anything too hard. Basically, all the exercises are is you training yourself to be able to let go and move on. You can go as slow as you need to. Don't strain or push yourself. This is meant to help you."

"We'll be right here with you the whole way." Kendall said. "You don't have to go through this alone."

Jo looked at Kendall. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay. I'll try." She said.

They all nodded and Dr. Matthews wished them all farewells before they left the office.

* * *

><p>*Cough cough*<p>

"Here honey, have some Tylenol."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." His voice was hoarse and weak.

"Of course Logan." Mrs. Knight said as he took the pill.

"I knew it was a bad idea. You look even worse than before!"

"Gee thanks Kendall." Logan said as he finished his water.

"You know what I mean." Kendall said. He stood in front of Logan who sat on the orange couch.

"Well he has a point." Camille agreed. "You look awful."

"This is all my fault." Jo said.

"Don't say that." Logan said. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"But it is!" Jo said. "If I wasn't so messed up in the head, you wouldn't have been out while you were so sick!"

"It couldn't be helped." Logan said. "Let's just focus on getting you better."

"Logan stop it." Jo said. "Stop saying that. Enough about me. Look at _you_! You have a really high fever, and your shoulder is still messed up! And you can barely keep your eyes open more than half the time! You can't be worrying about me when you're _worse off _than me! It's not fair!"

"Jo-" Logan started.

"No." Jo cut him off. "Logan, we haven't even spent as much time together as I have with Kendall or you have with Camille. We barely know each other. Sure, we're friends, but that's just mostly because I hang out with Kendall all the time. Why are you doing this? Why do you constantly forget about yourself just to help me? Why do you care about _me_ more than yourself?"

It was quiet for a while. "Because, it's the right thing to do." Logan said simply.

"Logan's _always_ been like that." Carlos said. He stood off near the kitchen beside James. "Haven't we gone through this already?"

"It's really annoying actually." James joked. Carlos elbowed him in the ribs.

Logan blushed a little, then turned back to Jo. "I just want to help."

"But why?" Jo asked.

"Well, for one; you're Kendall's girlfriend. If you're hurting, he's hurting. And he's my best friend so I don't like to see him hurt."

Jo looked over at Kendall with teary eyes, only to see that he also had teary eyes as well, and she dropped her gaze.

"But also," Logan continued, urging Jo to look back up at him. "You're my friend too Jo. Maybe we haven't spent as much time together. But you've still kept me happy and laughing, the same way the guys and Mrs. Knight and Katie, and Camille, and even Guitar Dude have. And I care about my friends."

Jo's eyes overflowed, and she swung her arms around Logan's neck, then cried into his good shoulder. Logan shifted his position so they sat comfortably, and everyone left to the kitchen and talked quietly.

"She's got a point you know." James said. "Logan can't keep doing this. It's not good for him."

"It's Logan." Carlos said. "You know he just cares too much about other people."

"And not enough about himself." Kendall finished. "I wish he would stop doing that."

"At least he's taking care of Jo." James said.

"Yeah, since we can't do anything." Camille said.

"I'm just glad her dad let her stay here, so that Logan doesn't have to keep going back and forth." Kendall said.

"Yeah," Carlos said. "And the doctor you guys went to told us how to help her get over this, so that's good."

"I hope you're right." Kendall said.

"Have a little faith." Carlos said. "Things are starting to look up. And they can only get better, right?" They all turned back to see Jo asleep with Logan stroking her hair comfortingly.

_**"You're the hope of all the earth. You are my hope."**_** - 'You Are My Hope' by Skillet.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Better

**Author's note: I like this one. Lots of angst. :) Also some awesome Bromance in here! :D By the way, I go by NigaHiga's definition of Bromance. Look it up on YouTube. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Getting Better

_**"You're going through so much. But I know that I, could be the one, to hold you."**_

"Oh come on!" Kendall screamed.

"Haha! Yes!" James cried.

"Wooo! Ya can't stop us!" Carlos cheered.

"No no, over there, to the left." Logan instructed.

"Right right, I think I got it now." Jo said.

Logan's shoulder had finally healed enough and he no longer needed the sling. It was still sore, and he still had be extra careful not to strain it, but it was getting better.

Now the boys were playing Halo. They had played two rounds already, but Logan got tired and his shoulder had started to hurt, so now Jo was sitting in for him.

Jo's dad was in the kitchen visiting with Mrs. Knight, and Katie was watching over on the couch beside Jo, shaking her head in disappointment everytime Jo did something wrong. Clearly she anxiously wanted to take over.

"No no no!" Kendall yelled.

"Yes!" Carlos cheered. "We win!" He said as he high-fived James.

"Sorry Kendall." Jo said.

Kendall smiled at her. "It's okay Jo."

"Yeah Jo!" James said. "It's totally okay. Just keeping doing what you're doing!" He said cheerfully.

Kendall glared at him. "Hey Logan, you feeling well enough to take ov-" Kendall stopped when he looked over to see that Logan had fallen alseep. "Let's take a break for now." Kendall said quietly. The other boys nodded and turned off the game.

James went over and gently felt his forehead. "He's getting better." He whispered. "He's not too hot anymore."

"Maybe one more day of bed rest," Kendall started. "And he'll be back to normal." He whispered happily.

"That's a relief." Carlos said. "I don't like it when he's sick."

"None of us do." James said as he sat beside Carlos and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He probably would have been better by now," Jo started quietly as she lay on his chest. "If he didn't have to go to that doctor with me." She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Logan's heartbeat and steady breathing.

"It's not your fault Jo." Kendall said firmly. He watched as Jo layed on Logan. . .The way she should be laying on _him_.

Jo sat up and looked at Kendall. "Kendall I'm so sorry." She said, tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm practially cheating on you." She whispered. Then she squeezed her eyes shut. "And with your best friend."

Kendall came and sat down beside Jo, then took her hand. "No Jo." He said. "You're not cheating on me. Maybe it feels like it sometimes, but this isn't a normal situation. You can't help it. You're hurt and scared and broken. You're traumatized. But you're going to get better Jo."

Jo stared at him with teary eyes, and Kendall watched her with strong and determined, but soft eyes. "You still love me, right Jo?" He asked suddenly, his eyes grew scared, and Jo's grew hurt.

"Of course Kendall! More than anything! I love you." She reassured.

Relief washed over Kendall and he nodded. "Then you're not cheating on me." He finished with a smile. He reached around and hugged Jo, while she hugged him back one-handedly, still holding firmly onto Logan's arm.

She was getting better. She wasn't able to hug Kendall like this before without shaking, or without Logan's help. Now she felt safe in Kendall's embrace, and without Logan even being awake. She was proud of herself. Maybe she could get better.

* * *

><p>"Whooooa, that's pretty sweet dude." Guitar Dude said.<p>

"Yep! And he got _both_ of them to safety!" Carlos said proudly, while Logan blushed and ducked his head.

Wow! I wish I could do that!" Tyler said. "Oh my mom! Gotta go guys! Cool story!" He yelled back as he ran away.

"Must you tell _everyone_?" Logan asked. The boys and Jo sat by the pool, with Carlos telling everyone that passed by, 'The Story of Logan'.

"Of course! You're a _hero_ Logie!" Carlos said brightly. "The people have to know!"

"No they don't!" Logan protested.

"He just doesn't like the attention." Kendall said.

"Which is ridiculous!" James said. "If I were you, I'd be living it up! That is the perfect story to pick up girls!"

Logan rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before plopping his head back on the chair. "You okay?" Jo asked.

Logan looked back up at her and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just what Kendall said. I don't exactly like all the stares people keep throwing my way."

Jo smiled at him. "Well I think Carlos is right. You _are_ a hero Logan." Logan blushed again.

Then Camille came up. Her expression was happy, but fell once she saw Logan and Jo together. It killed her everytime she saw them hugging and Logan comforting her. She still liked Logan. A lot. But being the actress she was, she quickly masked her feelings with a phony smile. "Hey guys! What are you doing out here?"

"Hanging out." James said simply. "What's it look like?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "I _mean_, shouldn't Logan be in bed?"

"Actually," Logan started. "I _am_ getting better. And the fresh air and sunshine feel really good."

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" Camille said with a smile.

"Thanks." Logan blushed some more.

"So what are you up to Camille?" Kendall asked, seeing how uncomfortable Logan was under all the attention.

"Oh, well I'm rehearsing for a part right now." Camille said. "I play the _damsel _in distress for that new movie 'Grasshopperman'. A boy gets bitten by a radio-active grasshopper and gains all of its abilities and becomes a superhero! The scene I'm doing right now is where Jane-Marie, that's me, gets thrown off a building by the bad guy, and Grasshopperman has to make the choice to either catch me, or stop him!"

All eyes shoot to Logan and everyone had smirks on their faces. "See Logie?" Carlos said quietly. "Superhero!" He sang somewhat subtlely.

Logan blushed again. "Shut up." He said playfully.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Logan asked.<p>

Jo was shaking slightly, but she nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay." Logan said. They stood in the middle of the apartment, and they were starting the exercises. The others had left so that all the people wouldn't upset Jo. Logan and Jo stood facing each other, both of them holding each other's arms. "Slow and steady." Logan said.

Jo nodded and started to pull a hand away from Logan's arms, then bring it to her side, while Logan still held hers. Then, she took a deep, shaky breath, and slowly tried to take her other hand.

She took her hand off of Logan and held it above his arm for at least 20 seconds. "N-no." She said and quickly refastened her grip on him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Logan said and pulled her into a hug. "We'll try again tomorrow. You did good Jo. You did good."

* * *

><p>"How do you think it's going?" Carlos asked.<p>

"I don't know Carlos." Kendall answered.

"Do you think it's going good?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know Carlos." Kendall answered, annoyance rising.

"Do you think she's getting better?" Carlos asked.

"I. Don't. Know Carlos!" Kendall said through clenched teeth. Annoyance turning into rage.

"Do you think she'll ever get better?" Carlos asked. "What if she doesn't? Then she'll have to have Logan go everywhere she goes. It must be awkward trying to kiss her when she's hugging Logan instead. Is it awkward Kendall?"

"Carlos!" Kendall and James yelled, startling Carlos. "Enough!" Kendall said, and plopped his head back down on the pool chair with a heavy sigh, staring up at the sky.

The boys stayed and laid down in the pool chairs by the pool to give Jo and Logan some privacy while they tried out the exercises to help Jo. The pool was relatively empty and quiet, giving the boys some peace for the time being. But so far it wasn't going so well.

Kendall was anxious. He wanted to be there to help his girlfriend. He hated that she couldn't go to him. He hated that she would rather go to Logan. And he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. He was angry, but not at Jo. He knew that she couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what he was mad at.

Maybe he was mad at himself for not being a better boyfriend to Jo, or for knocking her off the roof in the first place. Maybe he was mad at Jett for also knocking her off the roof. Maybe he was mad at the railing that didn't support Jo and that let her fall. Maybe he was mad at the people who made it so flimsy, or the people who never had it checked and secured.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was mad at Logan, for saving Jo. For being the one she needed instead of Kendall. For being everything for Jo when it should be him. Frustrated tears stung Kendall's eyes and he pressed his palms down on them as if to push them back in. He hated thinking like this, especially about his friends.

"Are you okay?" James asked. Kendall looked over to see James and Carlos staring at him with worried eyes.

Quickly, Kendall put on his brave face and nodded with a small, fake smile. "I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not." James said seriously. He sat up fully to look at Kendall, Carlos mimicking.

Kendall let out a heavy sigh and sat up too. "I'm fine. Let's just drop it, okay?" He said, trying to keep down the anger and frustration.

"Kendall," James started. "You can't just hide everything like that. You need to deal with your feelings too. You can tell us anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Carlos said. "That's what friends are for."

"What is this, Dr. Phil?" Kendall asked angrily. "Look, I said I was fine! Just drop it!"

"Kendall-" James started.

"No!" Kendall cut him off, raising to his feet. "Just stop! You don't know everything, okay? You don't know what I'm going through! You couldn't possibly understand!"

"Well _help_ us understand." Carlos said pleadingly.

"How?" Kendall asked bitterly. "By talking about it? By spilling my guts out like some emotional mother on Opera or something? You think that'll help Carlos? You think that'll make things better? Make things normal again?"

"It'll help a lot more than if you just bottle everything up and not tell anyone." James retorted, raising to his feet to meet Kendall. "That's not healthy Kendall."

"Oh, and you know all about what's healthy. You're a doctor now, is that it?" Kendall yelled.

"That's not what I me-" James tried.

"No no I get it. You know everything. The great _'James Diamond'_ is king of the world right?" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, that's enough." James said forcefully. "I'm just trying to help you!" He yelled.

"Yeah well stop trying!" Kendall yelled back. "I don't need your help. Or anyone else's!" He yelled, and stormed out the front doors of the Palm Woods.

"Kendall!" James and Carlos called, but they didn't reach him in time, and he disappeared from their sights. Tears blurring their vision.

* * *

><p>Kendall stormed down the streets. He didn't know where he was going, just so long as he was going <em>away<em> from the Palm Woods, where all his problems reside. He huffed along in a rage, frustrated tears streaking his face.

He kept walking, almost running, down the busy streets of L.A., bumping into businessmen and women trying to get to work in a rush. He didn't care. He just wanted away. His legs burned but he kept walking.

Finally, he came across a little park. It was small; a slide, a swingset, and a teeter tauter occupying the small sanded area. There were no kids playing in it, so Kendall decided to take refuge here. He found a large tree somewhat away from the actual playground that provided plenty of shade from the beating sun.

Kendall laid up against the strong trunk and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He listened to the sounds of the birds and the faint city noises around him. It was very peaceful. But at the same time, it also gave him the time to think, and right now, Kendall didn't want to think. He hated the thoughts that bombarded his mind, and he hated himself for thinking them.

_'What if she loves him?'_ His mind thought. _'What if she wants to be with him instead of me? What if he loves her back? What if I lose her?' _More tears burned his eyes and he pressed his palms against them tightly.

_'Why do I keep messing up?_ _Why can't I just be a good friend, and a good boyfriend? Why do I feel so angry all the time? Why do I feel angry at them? They're my friends! They didn't do anything! Why. . .'_

_'Why am I mad at him?'_ He thought._ 'He's done nothing but help, that's all he ever does. He's helping her when I can't. I should be grateful! God! Why am I so selfish? Why can't I just be there for them when they need me instead of whining about the fact that I can't fully hug my girlfriend without Logan being there? I'm a horrible person!'_

He hit the back of his head against the tree in frustration. "I must be the worst friend ever." He said aloud.

"You're not the worst friend ever." The sudden voice startled Kendall and he turned around.

"How can you say that?" Kendall asked, tears falling down his cheeks. "How can _you_ of all people say that? You don't even know what-"

"I think I do." He said, and walked over to sit by Kendall. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"Logan-" Kendall fumbled.

"You're mad at me for being the one that's there for Jo instead of you, right?" Logan looked up at Kendall with tears hovering in his eyes.

"Logan, I. . ." Kendall trailed off. He wanted so badly to disagree. To tell Logan that he couldn't be more wrong. That Logan couldn't possibly do anything to anger Kendall. He wished so badly that all of that was true.

Logan looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry Kendall." He said. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could change this. I wish you could be with Jo again, I really do. I'm glad I can help her and everything, but I just feel horrible about what it's doing to you. I hate this!" He said as he gripped angrily at his hair.

"I'm trying so hard to help her get better," Logan said. "But everytime I comfort her I just think of how it should be _you_ doing it! I feel like I'm stealing your girlfriend away from you and hurting you and I can't stand it!" He looked up at Kendall, the tears finally falling. "I'm so sorry! I never _ever_ want to hurt you! I just. . .I feel stuck. I can't help Jo without it hurting you, and. . .I just. . .I hate this. You're mad at me and you have every right to be. _I'm_ a horrible friend. I know you must hate me."

Kendall was stunned at Logan's words. He had no idea that he felt that way. Kendall's angry, irrational side had come to the conclusion that Logan was enjoying every second of being with Jo instead of Kendall. But in reality, Logan was hurting, just as much as Kendall was.

Logan was doing everything he could to try to keep everyone happy. Every time he comforted Jo, Kendall thought he was loving all of it, but Logan was hurting inside, because he knew that it was hurting Kendall.

More tears streamed down Kendall's face. He felt horrible. How could he ever be mad at Logan? "Logan. . ." Kendall started in a cracking voice.

Logan stared at the ground, tears falling down his cheeks. "Look, Kendall. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I deserve it, after practically stealing your girlfriend. I just wanted to say that I was sorry before-" But Logan was cut off when Kendall suddenly yanked him into the tightest hug ever.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall whispered into Logan's shoulder. "I should have never doubted you. I should've had faith and trusted you. I know you would never try to hurt me on purpose. I know that." Kendall pulled Logan away so he could see his face, still holding his shoulders. "And I know that all you want is to help Jo because that's just who you are, and I never ever want you to change that. You're an amazing person Logan. No one in the world has a heart as big as yours."

"I'm so so so sorry for even feeling the least bit mad at you." Kendall said. "I guess I was just jealous is all. Jo felt more safe with you than she did with me, and that hurt, a lot." Logan looked down in shame. "But. . ." Kendall pressed on, making Logan looked back up to him. "I know that it's no one's fault, and that it won't last forever. You are going to help her and I'm going to be right there beside both of you for when you _do_ need me."

Logan was shocked. "So. . ." He started in a cracking voice. "You. . .You don't. . ." He trailed off, afraid to ask the question because of the devastating answer it may bring.

Kendall pulled him back into the hug. "I could _never_ hate you Logie. I'm so sorry that I haven't done a very good job at proving that."

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I'm sorry I haven't given you a reason to."

"Don't say that." Kendall said. "You've done nothing but help everyone. I was just being stupid and jealous. I'm sorry."

Logan chuckled. "I wonder how many times we've said that in the past ten minutes."

Kendall chuckled back. "More than was necessary. But it stops now." He said and pulled Logan back to see him again. "No more 'sorrys', and no more fighting." He said, and Logan nodded in response. They both smiled, then a sneeze caught Logan off guard. "We should get you back inside." Kendall said. "You're still not all better yet."

"But I'm getting there." Logan said with a smile. Kendall smiled back and stood, helping Logan to his feet. Then they both slung arms around each others shoulders and started walking back to the Palm Woods.

"Question." Kendall said as they walked.

"What is it?" Logan looked up at him, but kept his pace.

"How are you here?" Kendall asked.

"James told me about your fight."

Kendall lowered his head in shame. "They probably hate me."

"Nah, they could never hate you. They're just worried about you. We all are."

"Well you don't have to be anymore." Kendall said as he looked over to his friend with a smile. "I'm better now."

Logan nodded with a smile. "I see that." They kept walking with smiles on their faces.

"One more question." Kendall said. "How are you here. . .Without Jo?"

"She feel asleep after the exercise." Logan explained.

"Ah. How did that go?"

"As can be expected. She could let go of my arms for a little bit."

"I see." Kendall said a little disappointed.

"Just have faith Kendall. She'll get there. She's getting better."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "I think we all are."

_**"Every single day, I find it hard to say I, could be yours alone. Every single day, I find it hard to say I, could be yours to hold. I'm yours to hold."**_** - 'Yours to Hold' by Skillet.**


	6. Chapter 6: Setback

**Author's note: There's some sweet James and Camille friendship in here. Also some epic angst. I love it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Setback

_**"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you I'm everywhere, you want me to be."**_

Kendall and Logan finally made it back to the Palm Woods. They made it outside the apartment then Kendall stopped. He wasn't looking forward to confronting James and Carlos after their fight. He was scared. Scared that his friends were mad at him. That they never wanted to talk to him again. That they hated him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over.

"They don't hate you Kendall." Logan assured. He gave Kendall a reassuring smile.

Kendall nodded then took a deep breath, and watched anxiously as Logan pushed the front door open. He followed Logan tentatively into the apartment, being wary of any objects that might come flying at him in hatred. What he saw was Carlos on the couch, boucing his leg nervously, and James standing beside him, biting his thumb nail anxiously.

At the sound of the door opening, both of them wiped their heads around. "Kendall!" James yelled and both he and Carlos came storming over.

Just as Kendall thought. They were mad at him. He was about to get it now. James and Carlos were going to yell and scream at him about how they never wanted to see him again. Kendall braced himself for the oncoming verbal abuse. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Look, James I-" He started.

But he was cut off when James caught him in a death-grip hug, Carlos following seconds later. Kendall was stunned in place. James and Carlos had him firmly in their grip, and they weren't yelling at him. Kendall looked over to Logan helplessly, but all Logan gave him was a big, cheeky grin that clearly said _Told ya so._

"Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!" Kendall heard James say. He was still mad, Kendall could tell. But not for the reason he'd thought.

"We were so worried!" Carlos said. "It was really scary not knowing where you were Kendall!"

"But. . ." Kendall fumbled. James and Carlos pulled away to look at him. "I. . .I'm confused. I thought that. . .After what I said. . .I. . ."

"We were mad at first." James clarified.

"But mostly we were just worried about you." Carlos finished.

"Guys. . ." Kendall started. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those terrible things I said. I didn't mean to get mad at you. You didn't deserve it."

James put his arm around Kendall's shoulders. "We know buddy." He said. "We forgive you."

Kendall stared at his friends, then smiled. "You guys are the best."

"We know that too." Carlos said brightly.

"Logan?" A sleepy Jo called from the couch. Her voice held the slightest bit of panic.

Logan quickly ran over to her as she rose from her laying position and knelt down in front of the couch. "I'm here Jo." He said as he lay a hand on her knee.

Jo finally woke up fully and smiled at Logan, placing her hand on his. The close contact made Logan nervous and he chanced a worried glance at Kendall. Kendall caught it and gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, relieving Logan of the awkward feeling. Logan got up and sat beside Jo, holding her hand.

Then Kendall came and sat on the other side of Jo and slung an arm around her shoulders. "How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Better." Jo replied, and lightly leaned into Kendall.

"Glad to hear it." Kendall said and rubbed Jo's arm soothingly.

Then they all sat down and just watched some TV.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Logan asked.<p>

Jo gripped Logan's arms tightly, shaking. "It's okay Jo." Kendall said. He stood behind her and held her close by the arms. "Take your time."

Jo looked up at Kendall and sent him a small smile, then turned back to Logan in determination. "Okay." She said. "I. . .I think I'm ready."

Logan nodded, then slowly lifted one hand from Jo's arm. She started to shake harder so he froze. "It's okay, shhh." He soothed, and Kendall rubbed her arms. She calmed down slightly and he continued. Slowly, he brought one arm away from Jo and held it out, then, the next one. He took it off Jo's arm, backing away slowly. But she let out a whimper, causing Logan to freeze again.

"I've got you." Kendall whispered. "It's okay."

Logan nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, his hand still hovering over Jo's arm. "I'm still right here."

Jo nodded and watched closely as Logan's hand slowly left her. Then he backed away, further and further. He got to the front door, and open it, still watching Jo closely. Jo shook hard, keeping her eyes locked on Logan. He started to close the door and she whimpered. "It's okay." Kendall whispered as he rubbed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan repeated. Jo nodded and he slowly closed the door. "One. Two. Three." He started counting from the other side of the door.

"Four. Five. Six." Kendall and Jo counted with him. Jo started shaking harder as the panic grew stronger. She tried her hardest to calm herself, to push the panic back. Kendall held onto her firmly, trying to comfort her.

"Seven. Eight. Nine." Logan continued.

Jo tried to focus on his voice, and Kendall's strong arms around her. She closed her eyes as she counted with Logan. "Ten. Eleven. Twelve." Still the panic grew. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Thirt-" But Logan was cut off when the door flew open and Jo fell into his arms, shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder as she trembled.

Logan hugged her back, while sending Kendall an apologetic look. "It's okay." Kendall said, speaking to both Jo _and_ Logan.

Logan caught Kendall's meaning and sent him a grateful nod in response. "You did really good today." Logan told Jo. Kendall merely rubbed Jo's back comfortingly as she clung to Logan. While they didn't make it to thirty seconds, they still made it pretty far. Jo was slowly getting better.

* * *

><p>"Kendall get it!" James yelled.<p>

"I got it I got it!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Katie yelled.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that!" Mrs. Knight said. Everyone sat in the living room on the big orange couch. Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie were all playing Mario Kart while Mrs. Knight, Mr. Taylor Jo and Logan spoke of the progress she was making.

"Yes," Mr. Taylor said. "I'm so proud of you honey. I'm looking forward to when you will be able to come home again."

"I'm sorry it's taking so long dad." Jo said.

"Don't be sweetie." Mr. Taylor said. "I'm just glad you're getting better." He said with a smile.

Logan let a cough escape. "Sorry." He said.

Mrs. Knight came over and felt his forehead. "No more fever. That means you're getting better too." She said happily. "But you really should stay inside." She said sternly.

"Sorry." Logan apologized again as he ducked his head.

"Please don't blame him Mrs. Knight." Jo said. "The first time was my fault."

"And the second was mine." Kendall piped in, not even watching the screen as his character drove off a cliff. "Logan was trying to talk to me because I was being stupid and ran off. If I had just stayed here he wouldn't have been out there." He turned to Logan. "Sorry Logie."

Logan just shook his head. "Don't be. Both of you." He said to Kendall and Jo.

"But-" Jo started.

"Look. I'm not a helpless little sheep that just follows everyone around you know." He said as gently as possible. "I made those decisions to come with you two. I am just as much at fault as the both of you, maybe even more." He turned to Mrs. Knight. "I'm sorry. But I'd still do it again in a heartbeat if they needed me to." He said confidently.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "You boys." She said fondly as she shook her head. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Carlos and Katie both bounced off the couch.

* * *

><p>"You sure he's okay?" Jo asked.<p>

"Yeah of course. He's been down for longer before. . .Hasn't he?" Kendall asked.

"Um. . .I, think so?" James said hesitantly.

Suddenly Carlos burst out of the pool, gasping. "How long was that?"

James looked at the stop watch and his face lit up. "One minute and thirty seconds!" He exclaimed.

"It's a new record!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled as he thrusted a fist in the air, splashing everyone else with the water dripping from his arm.

"Ugh, Carlos!" James said as he jerked the water off his arms.

"It's the pool," Carlos pointed out. "What'd you expect would happen?" He said with a grin.

"Well I wasn't actually _planning_ on getting wet!" James said. "I'm just here to tan!"

"Oh pshhh. Like you need more tan." Kendall said.

"Yeah, with the amount of time you spend tanning, you're killing hundreds of skin cells!" Logan said.

"Well I don't know what that means and, I'm ignoring you all now." James said and turned to face the other direction.

The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes. "What about you guys?" Carlos asked. "Up for some swimming?"

"Nah." Kendall said. "Not really in the mood."

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea." Logan said, looking at Jo, who dropped her gaze shamefully. Logan just rubbed her arms comfortingly.

Camille was about to walk up then, but she stopped once she saw how Logan comforted Jo. Jealousy rose, and anger, and then guilt, along with tears.

"Hey Camille!" James called, startling her from her thoughts. "Over here!" He yelled. But Camille couldn't. She just couldn't deal with seeing Logan with Jo like that today. She ran in the other direction.

"Huh." Kendall said. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." James said defensively. "At least, I don't think so."

"Well you must've done something." Kendall said. "Because she's clearly mad about it."

"What make you think it was me?" James asked. "Maybe it was Carlos, or you!"

"Guys guys." Logan said. "Maybe instead of fighting about _who_ she's mad at, we should try and find out why." He suggested.

"But how?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." He said as he started to get up.

But James rose first, raising a hand to halt him. "I'll get this Logie." He said as he sent a small nod to Jo. Logan nodded a thanks, and James went off to find Camille.

He walked in the direction she went, and searched. He scanned the area, then moved forward, then scanned, then moved, until he was in the park. Finally, he saw her sitting on a bench, and he approached cautiously.

Slowly, he made his way over behind the bench. He couldn't see her face. But her shoulders were slumped and her head was lowered. Sometimes he saw her shoulders shake, and thought he heard a sniffle or two. Being extra cautious, he silently sat down beside her and just waited for her to talk.

"It's just hard." Camille sniffled. "Seeing him. . .With her. . .It just, I don't know. I know he's just trying to help her. And I want her to get better, I really do. She's my best friend and I care about her. I don't like to see her so scared and sad when she's alone. But. . .I still, like him. Seeing him be so close and intimate with someone else, it just. . .Hurts."

James moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Have you ever thought of talking to him about it?" He asked gently.

"No. Yes. . .I don't know. It's just. . .It's complicated. You wouldn't understand, you've never really loved anyone before." James retreated back a little bit. "I'm sorry James," Camille said. "I didn't mean it like that! Gosh I'm so stupid!"

"No," James said. "You're not stupid. You're right, I never really have loved before. I don't know what it's like." James' face fell melancholy.

"Oh James. I'm sure it'll happen for you someday." Camille tried to comfort.

"Yeah, maybe." James said thoughtfully. "Anyways that's not the point. You should really talk to Logan."

Camille sighed. "I wish it were that simple." She said.

James pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes. "Well, you still have us Camille." He said, "Remember that. You're not alone." He smiled and she smiled back, then rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks James."

* * *

><p>"Um. . .That sign?" Logan asked.<p>

"Nope." Jo replied.

"The lights." Logan said.

"Nope." Jo said.

"Hmm," Logan hummed in thought as he searched the area. After their time at the pool, Logan and Jo decided to take a walk for some fresh air. Currently, they were playing 'I Spy'. "Oh the street lines." Logan said.

"Yeah you got it." Jo said with a smile.

"Alrighty then." Logan said with a smile. "I spy with my little eye, something. . .Brown."

"Hmm." Jo hummed. They walked all the way around the Palm Woods and through the park. Now the were headed back inside. "Is it-"

"Hey you!" A rather large man yelled across the empty back room of the hotel. He was followed by two other men. "You're Logan right? From that little boy band."

"Do I know you?" Logan asked. He tightened his grip around Jo.

"You think you're pretty slick don't ya?" The man asked. "Everyone's talking about you. How you're a _hero_ or some nonsense like that." The men advanced and Logan and Jo backed away. "You don't look so tough to me." The man said.

"We're not looking for any trouble here." Logan said and started to lead Jo passed them and to the elevator doors.

The man grabbed Logan's right arm, stopping him. "Well that's too bad." He said. "'Cause it looks like you found it." He twisted Logan's arm upright and behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Then the man pushed Logan to his knees.

"Stop it!" Jo screamed as she knelt down, clinging to Logan's other arm. "Leave us alone!"

Then one of the other men grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her away from Logan, causing her to scream. "Ooo you're a pretty one." He said. "I'nt she pretty Johnny?" He asked the man holding Logan.

"No!" Logan strained out as he tried to reach for her. But the man holding him twisted his arm further, causing him to let out another small cry.

"Come on kid." Johnny said. "Save the day. Be the hero." He laughed and threw Logan up against a large desk.

"No, please!" Jo pleaded as she trembled.

The other man held her wrist and he pulled her close. "Aaaaw, is the little girl worried for her little _boyfriend_?" He taunted.

"Let her go!" Logan strained. He started to push himself up but a foot connected with his stomach and he laid on his side, holding his new pain.

The men laughed. "Some hero you are!" The last man said. "Hey guys, I heard he hurt his shoulder before. I wonder if it's still bad."

"Only one way to find out." Johnny said and kicked Logan's left shoulder _hard_, making Logan scream.

"Stop it!" Jo screamed. Tears ran down her face and she was trembling furiously. "Leave him alone!"

"Or what?" Johnny asked. "What is a small, weak little girl like you gonna do about it?" He smiled wickedly and kicked Logan in the ribs.

The second man started punching Logan everywhere; face, ribs, stomach, everywhere, Logan would have bruises forming. "Haha, this feels so good!"

"You're telling me." Johnny said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jo sobbed.

"Why?" Johnny asked. "I'll tell you why. See, me and my brothers here were s'pose to get a part in a movie a couple days ago. We worked our butts off, rehearsing, and training, everything we could think of, we did. But the second we get to their set, they send us away, saying that the set was unsafe due to some broken railing on the roof. They closed the set, and canceled all auditions just so they can fix it!" He shouted.

He turned around and leaned in close to Logan. "And it's all thanks to you!" He said and kicked Logan's ribs again. Logan tried to sit up, to get up and fight back, but the two men kicked and kicked, preventing any movement from him.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Jo yelled. "That roof _was_ unsafe. I fell off of it _because_ it was so unsafe! It's not our fault!"

"Maybe," Johnny said. "But we needed that gig. And now thanks to this loser." He gestured a hand to Logan. "We lost it. Someone has to pay, might as well be him." He said with a smile and started punching Logan across the face.

"No! Stop it!" Jo screamed. She started thrashing in the other man's arms, trying to break free. "Let me go!"

The two men continued to beat Logan while the other held Jo firmly, all of them laughing the whole way through. While Jo screamed and cried and thrashed the whole time.

Logan tried to get up and fight, but the men outnumbered him. So he settled for trying his hardest to stiffle his cries of pain, trying not to upset Jo any further. He wasn't succeeding very well.

Finally, the men stopped. "I think we've made our point." Johnny said. "Let's go guys."

The second man stopped the beatings and started to walk out. The third man threw Jo to the ground and joined his brother at the doors. But Johnny stayed back for a bit and stared down at Logan. Then he scoffed. "You're no hero. Just a pathetic wimp." And with one final kick, he left with his brothers.

Once they were out of view, Jo crawled over to Logan. "L-Logan? Logan are you okay?"

"Jo," Logan breathed weakly. His face was all bruised and bloody from cuts. He tried to sit up but cried out in pain and fell leaning up against the desk.

"Logan." Jo said in concern and sat in front of him, holding his face gently.

"Jo, I'm sorry." Logan whispered weakly.

"No no no no no." Jo said, panicking as she cried. "It's okay now. You have to be okay!" She was getting hysterical as her panic grew.

Logan chuckled weakly. "This probably wasn't good for your progress." He joked lightly.

A small smile broke across Jo's face and she chuckled lightly. "Ya think?" She joked in a soft voice. That made Logan chuckle lightly again but it turned into a coughing fit, ruining the light moment and making her panic again. "Logan how can I help? What do I do?"

"First," Logan spoke once his coughing settled. His voice was now raspy and hoarse. "Call for help."

Jo nodded and quickly pulled out her cellphone. She dialed 9-1-1 and told them everything. They told her to keep calm and gave her their Time Of Arrival, then she hung up. "They say fifteen minutes."

Logan nodded. Now, we wait."

"But you're hurt really badly! What if they don't get here in time?"

"Jo, I'm not dying. I'll be okay." Jo gave him an incredulous look and he looked her in the eyes as determinedly as he could. "I promise." He said and Jo nodded, then it was quiet for a bit.

The only sound was Logan's heavy breathing and Jo gripped his arm tightly. "Jo," Logan said. "I'm really sorry about this. You were making such good progress and something like this had to happen."

"I. . .I think I'll be okay." Jo said. "Just. . .Once you're okay."

Logan nodded and Jo moved to sit right beside him, lightly leaning up against his right side. He carefully brought an arm to rest around her shoulders. Then they waited.

_**"The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything, you need me to be."**_** - 'The Last Night' by Skillet.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Step Back, Two Steps Forw

**Author's note: Warning, pointless AN coming up:**

**Props if you can get the significance of the room number. Hint: It has nothing to do with BTR, but rather, my favorite video game of all time. :P**

**There's some Logan and Camille fluff near the end for you fans. It's not much, but oh well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

_**"Make me feel better. You make feel better. You make feel better. Put me back together."**_

_Text from Jo:_

_Kendall,_

_Come to the hospital, Logan's hurt. Please hurry._

"Room 117." The secretary said.

Kendall sent a small nod in thanks and rushed for the room, everyone else in tow. He hurried down the halls, his heart racing, along with his footsteps.

Finally, he reached it and he swung the door open. "Logan!" When he walked in, he saw Logan laying in the bed with Jo tightly holding his hand in both of hers, as she sat in a chair beside the bed.

Logan looked so weak and. . .Hurt. His left shoulder was in a sling again, and he looked ready to fall asleep any minute. Jo looked, a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd obviously been crying a lot. But thankfully, she seemed unharmed.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlos asked concernedly.

"What happened?" James demanded.

"Are you okay Jo?" Mr. Taylor asked as he ran to Jo's side.

Everyone swarmed around the bed, shooting questions this way and that. Finally, the sound of the door opening ceased the fire and they turned.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who are all you people?" The doctor asked as he made his way into the room. Everyone turned their fire of questions to him and he raised a hand to stop them. "Please please, everyone calm down. One at a time."

"What happened?" Kendall demanded.

"Well, it seems Logan here was beaten pretty bad." The doctor explained.

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" James demanded, and all eyes shot to Logan.

"Who did this to you?" Carlos demanded.

"We don't know who they were." Jo answered quietly. "They said that. . .That we ruined their audition."

"What?" Kendall asked and knelt down beside Jo to rubbed her back comfortingly.

"They said," Jo started, her voice was still full of unshed tears. "That because of us, they couldn't audition for a movie. The set they were suppose to go to was the roof that. . .That I fell from." Her grip on Logan's hand got tighter and tighter as her explanation went on. "They closed it down to repair it, and all auditions were canceled. The men blamed it on us."

"On me." Logan rasped out weakly. He tightened his grip on Jo slightly to comfort her. Then turned to Kendall and Jo's dad. "They didn't hurt her thankfully. But the incident did set us back in her progress. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." James said and sat on the side of the bed, across from Jo.

Kendall looked to the doctor. "What's the damage?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, aside from the numerous bruises covering his body, he's got two broken ribs on his left side, and his left shoulder is dislocated."

"Again?" Carlos asked helplessly.

"Also," The doctor continued. "He's exhausted. He hasn't rested yet because of the issues with this young lady." He gestured to Jo who ducked her head in shame.

Kendall looked to her sympathetically. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"She went hysterical when we tried to separate them." The doctor explained. "Logan here explained everything and luckily, he wasn't too hurt that we couldn't work around her anyways."

Jo shamefully ducked her head even more, and Mr. Taylor rubbed her shoulders comfortingly while Kendall rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetie." Mr. Taylor said.

"We'll be keeping him a couple days for observation." The doctor said. "Now I'm sorry, but Logan desperately needs to rest now, I'm afraid you all need to leave."

"But doctor-" Logan started weakly as he gestured to Jo.

"Alright," The doctor said. "She can stay, but everyone else has to leave."

"When can we come back?" Carlos asked anxiously.

"Visiting hours are tomorrow, from 9:00am to 7:00pm." The doctor said.

"Then we'll be here first thing in the morning." Kendall promised. "And I'll bring my mom and Katie too. They didn't come today because mom was afraid that there were already too many people. But I'll make sure they come tomorrow."

Logan smiled and nodded weakly. "See you then."

Then Mr. Taylor gave Jo a hug and Kendall gave her a peck on the cheek, and they all reluctantly left. Jo turned back to see Logan desperately trying to keep his eyes open. "Logan," She said as sternly as she could. "Rest."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked tiredly.

Jo got up and laid on the bed beside him and Logan wrapped an arm around her. "I'll be fine." She whispered. Logan smiled and finally let his eyes droop closed.

* * *

><p>"Twos?" Jo asked.<p>

Logan shook his head with a smug smile. "Go fish."

"Darnit." Jo said, and retrieved a card from the pile.

"Fours?" Logan asked.

"How did you know?" Jo asked with surprise and a hint of frustration.

"I'm psychic." He stated simply.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically with a smile, and lightly slapped his good arm playfully. "I think you're cheating."

"How am I suppose to cheat at 'Go Fish'?" He asked.

"You tell me, cheater!" She said with a smile.

Then the door opened. "Logie!" Carlos shouted as he bounced through the door and onto the bed.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" James asked as he entered the room.

"Sore, but better." Logan answered honestly.

"Glad to hear it." Kendall said.

"Hey Jo." Carlos smiled to her.

"Hey Carlos, guys." She sent a wave to the others and James waved back as Kendall walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Logan!" Mrs. Knight said as she ran to his side. She cupped his face in her hands lovingly, making him turn bright red. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it here yesterday. Are you alright?"

Logan nodded. "I'm fine Mrs. Knight. Thanks." He said.

"I spoke to your mother." Mrs. Knight said. "She knows what happened and sends her love. But she couldn't come due to work."

"That's okay." Logan said. "Thanks."

Mrs. Knight smiled then turned to Jo. "Hello dear." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Mrs. Knight." Jo waved. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She smiled.

"Hey Logan." Katie said quietly. She emerged from behind her mother and Mrs. Knight moved so that Katie could get closer. "I suppose it seems redundant to ask how you're feeling now." She said nervously.

Logan chuckled. "A little bit. But thanks for asking. And as I said, I'm fine." He said with a smile and Katie smiled back. Then sent Jo a small wave who waved back at her with a smile.

"So what have you been up to?" James asked. "I can imagine how boring it is in here."

"Maybe if I was alone." Logan said. "But Jo has kept me company, and we've been playing card games since we woke up."

"You're so lucky." Carlos said as he nudged Jo. "I wish I could stay with Logan in here. But I'm just a visitor." He pouted.

"Hey, at least you're not a patient." Logan said. "But yeah, I wish you guys could stay with me too." He said with a smile.

"How much longer do you have to stay in here?" Kendall asked.

"I can leave tomorrow." Logan answered.

"That's not too long." James said cheerfully.

"Nope." Logan said. "Not long at all."

"Yay!" Carlos cheered. "We get our Logie back!" Everyone laughed at Carlos' childlike behavior.

"So how are _you_ feeling Jo?" Kendall asked.

"Better." She replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Kendall said softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her into a hug.

"I'm hungry." Carlos said suddenly.

"Me too." Katie said.

"Alright." Mrs. Knight said. "Why don't we all go down to the cafeteria for a bit?" Everyone nodded and Carlos, Katie and James got up. "Logan, Jo, do you two want anything?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Whatever is fine with me." Jo said. "Thank you."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Knight said with a smile. "And you Logan?"

"Whatever James is having." Logan said. He and James had always shared similar taste in food. Logan turned to James. "So better pick something good." He joked.

"No promises." James shot back with a smile. "I was thinking of bean soup, you like bean soup don't ya Loges?" He joked, knowing full well that neither Logan, nor himself for that matter, liked bean soup.

Logan threw a pillow at him and he exited the room laughing. Logan turned to Mrs. Knight. "Please don't let him pick that." His eyes pleading desperately.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "I'll try my best, but I may not be enough to hold James back." She joked and started to exit the room, but turned back. "Kendall? Are you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay." Kendall said. "Just bring me whatever." Mrs. Knight nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. "Are you okay?" He could see in Kendall's eyes that something was bothering him. He looked like he carried such a heavy weight on his shoulders, and his face held a melancholy expression.

"Kendall?" Jo asked concernedly.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Logan, Jo," He started quietly. "I'm so, sorry."

"For what?" Jo asked.

"I should've been there." Kendall said. "I should've been protecting you better." He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm a horrible friend." He looked back up at Logan. "You got hurt, really badly, and. . .And I wasn't there to help you. I should've been there! Just like the first time!"

"You mean, the roof?" Jo asked.

Kendall nodded. "I should've been protecting you both. That's my job! As a boyfriend, as a friend. I should've helped you."

"Kendall." Jo said softly. "It's not you're fault. None of this is your fault. Things happen. It sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it. We just have live with it and move on. You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control, you can't move on that way."

"But-" Kendall started.

"Kendall," Logan said as firmly, yet as gently as possible. "Stop blaming yourself. Jo is right, you couldn't control what happened then. But you _can_ control what happens now. We can move passed this together, but you have to let go of it Kendall."

Kendall stared at the two of them with teary eyes. Then slowly, he nodded and Jo pulled him into a one armed hug. Kendall wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her gently, missing the times when she would do the same. Then, to Kendall's and Logan's surprise, Jo started to take her hand away from Logan's.

Jo stared at the hand that Logan held. She slowly started to move it, to unclasp his hand, to let go. She started to shake, so she stopped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Kendall rubbed her arms comfortingly and she opened her eyes and started again. Slowly, carefully, she pulled away. Her hand came away From Logan, and she wrapped it around Kendall and squeezed him tight.

"I'm so proud of you." Kendall whispered.

"I love you." Jo whispered back.

"I love you too." Kendall said softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" The doctor said. Logan nodded and slowly started to sit up. He hissed in pain as his ribs and shoulder bit back. "Easy Logan." The doctor said. "Just take it slow."<p>

Logan nodded and stopped for a bit, to catch his breath. Then continued to slowly sit up and bring his legs around the edge of the bed. James held him up around his back and underneath his sling, and Carlos held him on his other side. Then they carefully helped Logan off the bed and into the awaiting weelchair, held steady by Kendall.

Jo held firmly to Kendall's shoulders. She had gotten so much better since yesterday; she was finally okay with not holding onto Logan all the time. Granted, she still needed to see him at all times or she'd go ballistic, but at least she could hug Kendall again.

Logan breathed a heavy sigh of relief once he sat down in the chair. "You okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up at him staring down behind him. "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled.

"Alright then." Kendall smiled back. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>2J was quiet on this rare afternoon. Everyone was just sitting on the big orange couch watching a movie. They all wanted to give Logan some peace and quiet since he was still recovering, so that's what they did.<p>

"I would _never_ do something like that." Carlos said as they watched the movie.

"Yeah," James agreed. "No matter how embarrassing my dad got, I still wouldn't just disobey him like that."

"He should be grateful." Logan said tiredly. "His dad isn't mean, he just wants what's best for him. Some kids don't get dads like that."

"No kidding." Kendall said. "But then again, if he didn't disobey his dad, and go over to the boat, we wouldn't have a movie to watch now would we?" Everyone chuckled.

"Still," Jo said. "Nemo is kind of a brat for not listening to his dad." She said as she snuggled closer to Kendall. "I would hate to be his dad."

"Yeah," Kendall said as he rubbed Jo's arm. "But if he didn't have to leave to find Nemo, he would've never met Dory."

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "And Dory would be all alone with no one to talk to her and stuff!"

Jo smiled. "That's true."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Knight went to answer it. "Oh hi Camille!" She greeted brightly. "Come on in, everyone's on the couch."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." Camille said quietly, and nervously entered the apartment, catching everyone's attention.

"Hi Camille." Kendall said.

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" Carlos asked. "We're watching 'Finding Nemo'."

"Yeah, come join us Camille." Jo said with a smile.

Camille gave her a confused look, then looked to Logan. "How are you-"

"Yesterday." Kendall said. "She still has some work to do. But we're getting there." He smiled at Jo.

"So, you. . .Don't need to be with, Logan all the time?" Camille asked nervously.

"Well," Jo started and sat up a little to look at Logan. "I still need to be able to see him." She admitted. Logan gave her a smile and a reassuring nod, and she smiled back. "But we're working on it." She finished.

"Why don't you join us Camille?" James asked.

"Um," Camille started quietly. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to talk to Logan, if that's alright."

"Of course." Kendall said and they all stood. "We'll wait in the kitchen." Everyone got up and left. James walked passed Camille and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and Camille smiled before he left. Then it was just Logan on the couch and Camille standing nervously beside him.

Camille went around and sat on the coffee table in front of Logan, and Logan sat up a bit, wincing in pain as he did so. "What's up Camille?" He asked.

A few tears surfaced in Camille's eyes at seeing how hurt Logan was, but she quickly pushed them back. "I uh. . .I wanted to talk you. . .About you and Jo." She said nervously.

Logan let out a sigh. "Camille, really, there's nothing going on-"

"I know." Camille interrupted. I just. . .It still kinda felt like it."

"I know." Logan said. "And I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Camille said. "Even though we aren't together anymore. . .Well, I still got. . .Kinda jealous." She admitted reluctantly. Logan's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Look," Camille started. "I know that we broke up a while ago, and I know that you aren't ready to get back together yet. To be honest, if you asked me right now, I don't think _I'd_ be ready either. But, I still care about you, and. . .seeing the way you were with Jo. . .it just. . .I remember you being like that with me and. . .I guess I just missed it is all." A tear finally made its way down her cheek.

Logan sighed, then using his good arm, he motioned Camille closer. Camille sat on the couch and curled up beside Logan as he rubbed her arm up and down comfortingly. "I miss it too." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"What were you guys talking about?" Kendall whispered, the boys and Jo sat in apartment 2J quietly. Carlos and James were in the middle of a round of Mario Kart Wii. Mrs. Knight had gone grocery shopping and Katie was down by the pool. Jo had fallen asleep in between Logan and Kendall.<p>

"She was just apologizing for getting mad everytime she saw me with Jo." Logan whispered.

"So are you two back together?" Kendall whispered.

"Nah." Logan said. "We're just going to stay friends for now. But maybe someday."

Kendall let out a puff of air. "Man, I don't get you guys at all." Logan chuckled.

_**"I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow. I don't wanna live like this today. Make me feel better, I need to feel better. Stay with me here now, and Never Surrender." **_**- 'Never Surrender' by Skillet.**


	8. Chapter 8:Getting Back to Normal

**Author's note: Last chapter. I totally expected this story to be longer but my brain just wouldn't come up with anymore ideas, so this is it. Sorry it's so short, but it was fun. :)**

**Sorry Jett is so ooc. But You gotta swallow your pride once in a while! You can't be all stuck up and selfish for the rest of your life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Getting Back to Normal

_**"I remember when, we used to laugh, about nothing at all. It was better than going mad. From trying to solve all problems we're going through. Forget 'em all. 'Cause all Those Nights, we would stand and never fall. Together, we faced it all."**_

A couple of days had passed. Everyone had told Mrs. Knight and Mr. Taylor about the progress Jo had made, and were all ecstatic. Logan was also healing fast, and he was finally out of the sling again. So he, Kendall, and Jo decided to take a walk through the Palm Woods to stretch their legs and prevent cabin fever. Kendall was being extra cautious, making sure that what had happened to them before, was _not_ going to happen again.

Bordering on paranoia, he would search around every corner, going through every hallway first, before giving Logan and Jo the clear signal. Most might find this over-protectiveness annoying and embarrassing, but Logan and Jo found it sweet and rather amusing. They walked outside through the park, where Kendall searched for anything that could be a threat. Logan and Jo snickering with every dramatic turn he took.

"Kendall, calm down." Logan chuckled as he held Jo around the shoulders. "Must you be so extreme?"

"Yeah," Jo agreed with an arm wrapped around Logan's waist. "We've been out here for a half an hour. If something was going to happen, don't you think it would've happened by now?"

"But-" Kendall started.

"Just relax." Jo said. "Enjoy the walk. That's why we came out here in the first place; to get some fresh air and stretch our legs. Not to worry about anything that could go wrong."

"Yeah, you're starting to act like me." Logan joked.

Kendall sighed and slung his arm around Jo's shoulders, reaching Logan as well, as he chuckled. "You're right guys, I'm sorry. I'd hate to be a Logan." He joked. Logan smacked the back of his head playfully, and everyone laughed.

"Hey." The voice caused them to stop where they were and turn around.

"Oh hey Jett." Jo said. "I haven't seen you since. . ." She trailed off.

"A month ago." Jett said, somewhat dully. He seemed, troubled.

"Yeah." Jo said quietly. "So, how have you been?"

Jett sighed. "Okay, and you?"

Jo looked to Kendall, then Logan, who both smiled at her. "Getting better everyday." She answered honestly with a smile. She let go of Logan and wrapped both arms around Kendall as if to prove this point while also showing her boyfriend affection.

"You look it from the last time I saw you." Jett said with a small smile. "I'm glad."

"Thanks." Jo answered.

"Listen. . ." Jett started nervously. "About. . .That day, on the roof. Jo, I'm sorry about, you know, pushing you."

"It's okay." Jo said. "I know it was an accident."

Right then, it looked like a tiny bit of the weight that seemed to reside on Jett's shoulders had lifted slightly, and he nodded with a smile. "Thanks." Then he looked nervously again as he turned to the guys. "Um. . .Also. . .Kendall."

"Look," Kendall started. "I'm know we've had our differences, but I so didn't mean to push you off the roof, and. . .I'm sorry." He said reluctantly.

Jett smiled. "Thanks, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh." Kendall said in surprise and confusion. "Well then, what-"

"I know you didn't mean to bump into me," Jett started. "Because before I fell. . .You tried to grab me. And like you said, we've had our differences so, that didn't make any sense to me. But still, you tried to help me and, I just wanted to, you know. . .Thanks." He finished helplessly.

"Wow," Kendall said in awe. "Uh. . ." He trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that. "You're, welcome, I guess?" He said uncertainly.

Jett smiled and nodded, letting Kendall breathe out a small sigh of relief with the knowledge that he'd said the right thing. Then Jett turned to Logan. "Logan, I don't even know how to say this." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jett it's okay," Logan said. "You don't have to-"

"No," Jett said. "I do. Logan, I owe you my life. When I was falling. . .It felt like forever, and. . .I thought for sure that I was going to die. But then you saved me. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you. You saved my life and, I just needed to, thank you. I just wish I could do more."

Logan smiled. "There's no need, that's good enough. And you're welcome."

Jett smiled back with a nod. "Well, I gotta go now."

"It was nice seeing you again." Jo said.

"You too. I'll, catch ya later." He said and waved as he walked passed.

"Huh." Kendall said once Jett was gone. "Well that was unexpected."

"Who knew Jett was mature enough to swallow his pride?" Logan teased.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I know some people who _aren't_ that mature." Logan said with a cheeky grin.

"Is that so?" Kendall said as he ominously advanced on his smaller friend, towing a giggling Jo with him.

"Now now," Logan said as he backed away slowly. "No need to get rough here. What about Jo? You wouldn't want to upset her!"

Kendall turned to Jo. "Would it upset you?" He asked with a smug smile.

"You know," She started with a smile of her own. "I don't think it would."

"Aaaw come on!" Logan said in defeat.

"Logan," Kendall started. "I think you know what's coming." Then Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's neck and rubbed his knuckles against Logan's head in a 'nuggie' type fashion, Jo still held onto the arm that Kendall was using to rub Logan's head. Everyone laughing the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Kendall asked.<p>

Jo nodded. "Yeah."

"You're positive? 'Cause we could always do this later." Kendall said.

"Kendall," Jo said firmly but with a smile. "I'm ready."

Kendall sighed and smiled back. "Okay." He said and they both turned to Logan. Kendall held Jo firmly in his arms and they stood in the dining area of the apartment, with Logan facing them, back to the door. As usual, everyone else had left to give them privacy.

Kendall nodded to Logan and he nodded back, then slowly started backing away from them. Jo watched as Logan got further and further from her reach, fear in her eyes. She started to shake, but Kendall held her tight and she calmed down a little. Further and futher, Logan backed away. Finally, he reached the front door, and opened it.

Jo let out a whimper. "It's okay Jo." Kendall whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan said softly. "You know I'm not leaving."

Jo closed her eyes to compose herself, then nodded. "Okay. I know. Okay." She said, mostly to herself. Logan nodded and continued to walk out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan repeated as he slowly closed the door and Kendall and Jo walked closer. Once it was finally closed tight, Kendall and Jo could hear Logan on the other side. "One. Two. Three. . ." He yelled.

"Four, five, six. . ." Jo counted with Logan to herself as Kendall rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Ten, eleven, twelve. . ." Logan continued.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. . ." Jo's voice was breathless and scared.

"Hey." Kendall whispered, causing Jo to stop counting and look up at him. He smiled warmly at her. "I love you." He said.

Jo suddenly felt the fear wash away from her. She'd heard those words from Kendall before, but there was just something about the way he said it _this_ time that made her fear slowly dissipate until she completely forgot she'd had it in the first place. The sound of Kendall's voice, and the look in his eyes, just told Jo, that she was okay, that she was _safe_.

Logan's voice began to fade as she stared into Kendall's eyes, and she just _knew_, that she really was safe. "I love you too." She whispered. Then they kissed.

"Thirty." Logan said and opened the door of the apartment to find them locked in a kiss. He smiled. "Well, I see I'm not needed anymore. I'll just leave you two alone." He joked as he started to leave.

Immediately, Kendall and Jo broke away with smiles on their faces. "C'mere you." Kendall said and pulled Logan into a group hug, Jo wrapping an arm around him as well, and they all laughed.

Finally they all pulled away and Jo wrapped both arms around Logan's neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

"You're welcome." He said, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Jo smiled. "I know." She said meaningfully, then they pulled away and she wrapped an arm around Kendall again.

"So," Kendall said. "What now?" Everyone thought for a bit, then Kendall and Logan grew wicked smiles.

* * *

><p>"I'm in position." Carlos whispered into a walkie-talkie. He lay on his belly, looking through a bush in the Palm Woods park.<p>

"Good. Stay there and wait for my signal." Kendall's voice came over the device.

"Right." Carlos nodded as he spoke.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked.

Carlos looked around the park. "Um," He said into the walkie-talkie. "I see you, but I don't see him. Logan what's your twenty?" Carlos asked into the device.

"I'm right behind you." Logan whispered as he crawled up behind Carlos, scaring him half to death and making him jump.

"Geez Logan!" Carlos whispered. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Logan whispered as he mimicked Carlos' position on the ground beside him.

"How did you even do that? You're so quiet." Carlos said.

Logan shrugged. "Oh look here they come." He said and got into position, Carlos following.

"Get ready boys." Kendall's voice came from their walkie-talkies. "One. . ."

"Two. . ." Carlos counted.

"Three!" They all yelled and jumped out from behind their bushes.

"It's an ambush!" James yelled.

"Fire at will!" Camille screamed.

Foam darts flew this way and that, everyone screaming battle cries and charging. They rolled and flipped and jumped and dodged. Camille and Jo took refuge behind a picnic bench as they shot at their targets. Camille aimed for Kendall but he dodged. Jo aimed for Carlos but he rolled out of the way. Then Carlos aimed for Camille.

James looked over. "Nooooo!" He yelled dramatically and ran for the girls. He jumped just in time to catch Carlos' dart before it hit Camille, but it hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"James!" The girls cried and ran to his side.

"Stay with us." Jo said dramatically.

"I'm. . .So cold." James said with fake shivers.

"That was incredible." Camille said.

"What can I say?" James fake strained out. "I'm an incredible guy." Then he fake coughed.

"Don't die on us now!" Camille said, bringing out her fake tears. "We need you to finish this!" Off to the side, Kendall, Logan and Carlos stood and watched, trying, and failing to hold back their giggles.

James fake coughed again. "I'm afraid. . ." He said weakly with another cough. "I'm not. . .gonna make it."

"No James!" Jo yelled. "Don't say that! You have to make it! You have to stay with us!"

"It's okay girls." James said weakly. "You can still fight on. Stay strong." Another cough. "Stay strong for me."

"We will." Camille said as she sniffled.

"Keeping fighting. . .the good fight." James said.

"James!" Camille yelled. Then James' eyelids closed, and his head lolled to the side.

"You killed him!" Jo yelled.

"Yeah yeah," Carlos said. "I'm a monster. Boo hoo James is dead. Can we go eat now?"

"Hello? We're still in the game." Camille said.

Simultaneously, Kendall and Logan both shot their dart guns nonchalantly and hit Camille and Jo in the shoulders, the darts sticking to them. "Aaaand, now you're not." Kendall said. "Let's go eat now."

Jo and Camille dropped their guns in disappointment and took the darts off their arms as they stood. "Alright." Jo said. "Let's eat."

"James is buying." Kendall said.

"What?" He said as he rose from 'the dead'. "How is that fair?"

"You were the first one out." Logan said. "The rules clearly stated that the first one out buys lunch, remember?"

"Well yeah but I should at least get some points for that awesome save!" James said.

"Sure, whoopie for you." Kendall said.

"Oh come on!" James said. "You have to admit that was cool. I'm like a hero!"

They all started walking back towards the hotel. "Sure James," Camille said as she slung an arm around Jo. "The hero of the foam darts!" They all laughed.

"Come on!" James whined as he followed behind the others. "I jumped in front of a dart to save my teammate! That's what true heroes do!"

"Heroes of dart tag maybe." Carlos said.

"Seriously?" James asked. "Logan falls off a roof and he's a hero for a whole month! I save my teammate from disqualification and lunch duty without so much as a 'thank you'?" Everyone laughed at him. "Well maybe next time I won't save any of you!"

"Okay okay." Camille said once she sobered from her laughter. "Thank you James for saving me." She humored.

"And in Logan's defense," Jo started once she sobered up. "He actually saved real people from real danger."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Not foam danger."

"Do that, and maybe we'll call you a hero." Kendall said as he walked near Logan and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Like our Logie here." He said proudly, causing Logan to blush.

"Unbelievable." James said, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Hey," Logan started. "If you really want to be a hero so badly, you can save us all from the terrible fate of; Starvation!" He joked, causing James to let out a groan and everyone to laugh once more.

_**"Through all the hard times in my life, Those Nights kept me alive. Oh oh. Those Nights, belong to us. Oh oh. There's nothin' wrong."**_** - 'Those Nights' by Skillet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed. :)<strong>


End file.
